Troublesome Twins
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Bella and Kaylum find themselves at school with the Covenant boys. Little do they know they will find themselves in more trouble than the Troublesome twins really want toget into....yeah really bad summary but please R
1. Bella and Kaylum

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant **

A black 2006 Buick Lucerne came to a stop in front of the old school. Students hung around out front all wearing the same school uniforms.

"Great, another school where I'll match everyone, mom sure knows how to pick them." A girl inside the car said sarcastically as her brother opened the car door and stepped out. He stood to one side and aloud his sister to exit the car also.

"You'd think the circus just came to town by the way some of them stare." The girl said moving her Brighton sunglasses to the top of her head. Her choppy reddish brown hair fell around her face and she shut the car door.

"Well you did just climb out of the car." Her brother replied with a smirk.

"Very funny Kaylum." The girl replied flipping her hair back with a black gloved hand. She looked over at her brother. He was dressed in his black, ivory striped sleeve thermal Henley, and his tripp black and white zip-off ring pants with his favorite anarchic skull graphic skate shoes. His reddish brown hair was highlighted black and spiked. Today he wore his black studded earrings and one loop. She then looked at what She was wearing. She had on her black hearts pink tee shirt and her tripp embroidered brocade skirt with black with pink skull footless tights to keep her legs warm from the cool fall air. My shoes were my favorite part of my out fit they were anarchic skull graphic skate shoes just like my brothers. "Yeah I have a feeling we'll have this place wrecked in five weeks tops."

"Aww dear Bella they don't call us the trouble some twins for nothing." Kaylum said leading the way into the school. As soon as they walked in Bella laughed.

"Wow have we walked into Hogwarts or what." She snorted. "God give me strength not to lose my mind completely."

"You'll need more than God." Kaylum teased. "heads up Bella. You've got peeping toms."

To Bella's surprise Kaylum moved her quickly out of the way. She looked back to see four cute guys watching her. Three of them had dark brown hair and one had blonde. The one with blonde hair smirked at her.

"I swear boys don't think of anything else when girls wear skirts." Bella said in disgust.

"I apologize for us all." Kaylum said rolling his eyes then looking down at his sister. "You know I have no clue where the office is in this place."

"You moron!" Bella exclaimed as the bell rang. Students raced to their classes as Bella and Kaylum tried to stop one of them to ask for directions. Every one just zoomed past except one good looking curly haired guy who kept checking Bella out. Bella also noticed that the four boys from earlier were hanging back to watch.

"Your looking lost chickadee." He said smiling at her. Bella smiled back and gave a warning look at her brother, who was glaring at the guy.

"Where's the office?" Bella asked sweetly.

"My names Aaron." He said stepping closer to her.

"I didn't ask your name. I asked where the office is." Bella said pushing him back into Kaylum's open arms. Kaylum put Aaron in a chicken wing hold and Bella then stepped really close to Aaron. "So will you be so kind and give me directions and I may just give you my name."

"Down the hall and take a left. There will be a sign." Aaron said and Kaylum let him go.

"See that wasn't so hard." Bella said giving Kaylum a high five. She heard some one laughing and turned to see that the blonde guy had from the earlier group was the only one who had stuck around. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Hey what about a name?" Aaron called after her.

"Youaint gatachance." Bella said not even turning back to face him. Kaylum flipped him off and they found the office with out any trouble. When they walked into the office the secretary handed them their schedule and new school uniforms.

"Go to change in the restrooms there and change into your uniforms. And then please go quickly come back and I'll take you to your next class." She said pointing out the hall to the restrooms. Bella looked at her brother and smiled.

"Come one Kaylum we've had so many of these we should be pros at changing fast." She said entering the girls' bathroom. "Let's see how bad these uniforms are."

"Good luck with yours. I know how you love them." Kaylum teased shutting the boys bathroom door. Bella walked into the bathroom and sighed. She changed quickly into her uniform keeping her black fingerless gloves with the words I want Revenge written on them. She walked out of the bathroom and Kaylum was waiting for her.

"What took you so long." Kaylum asked with a laugh. "I though you got lost in there."

"Hey some times girls at least try to look good in shit like this." Bella smirked. The Secretary came out of the office and took them to their first class. They were surprise to find their schedules where almost exact.

"Here it is. Your teacher is expecting you and the students will help you find your next classes." The secretary said leaving them out side the door.

"You know we could so split if we wanted to." Kaylum said opening the door.

"I'm sure opening the door will help with splitting." Bella said walking in. She right away noticed Aaron sitting with a red haired girl watching her. She rolled her eyes and Kaylum walked in behind her.

"Look the new girl has a bodyguard." Aaron said just loud enough for most of the class to hear it. Kaylum mad a move but Bella held up her hand.

"Just because I made a fool of you this morning doesn't mean you have to diss my brother." Bella said to him then turned to the teacher. "Hi I'm Bella Townser and this is my brother Kaylum. So is there any certain place you want us to sit?"

The teacher looked at her dumb founded. Bella smiled and looked over at her brother who came up beside her. Soon the teacher seemed to be able to find his voice. "Oh yes I was told you two would be coming. I'm guessing your twins?"

"No Bella rebelled and threw a kid into a wall so they held her back a year." Kaylum said with a smile. Bella smacked him.

"Yeah we are twins." Bella said glaring at her brother. "So is there seat. We are really behind in school so I'm sure you'll want to get started with class."

"There is a seat up here." Bella looked around the class room and saw the same blonde haired guy. "There's also one by Aaron but I have a feeling you won't want to sit there."

"You got that right." Bella said with a laugh. She turned to her brother and shrugged. "Sorry bro."

She took her seat and turned to the guy. "I'm Bella. Since I've seen you like every five or ten minutes since my arrival here I believe you deserve an actual introduction."

"Hey I'm Reid Garwin." The guy said with a smile. The guy next to him smiled shyly and Reid quickly introduced him. "This shy one here is Tyler Simms."

"Don't worry Tyler you won't be so shy when you hang around me." Bella said wiggling her nose. "If you could believe if I actually used to be shy."

Reid snickered into his hand and looked down at two other guys sitting father down in front of the class. Tyler looked down at them to then back at Bella.

"They are our friends. The one with short hair is Caleb Danvers and the other is Pogue Parry." Tyler said keeping his eyes on his paper. Reid looked at him in surprise.

"See I told you." Bella said with a smile and winked down at her brother.


	2. A thing for Tylers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: ok not really an AN its mostly thanks!**

**Niffer01- I'm glad you like Bella! She's fun to write and yes I believe I'm going to make this a Reid/OC fic but I'm still thinking maybe Tyler? Not sure yet.**

**ChelsieMarie- I'm also glad you like Bella and Kaylum. Kaylum is like my dream brother if that makes since lol. **

**MagykGurl- Thank you for your Review here's the next chapter! **

The next class Bella had with Reid and Pogue. She sat between them as Kaylum sat behind her. Every so often she would feel something hit her in the back of the head. A couple of times a wad of paper would fly past her and hit the blond girl in front of her. Both times the girl would turn questionably around and Bella quickly pointed at Reid.

"What?" Reid asked then realized the girl was glaring at him. "Honest Sarah it wasn't me."

The girl just rolled her eyes and turned back around. Bella smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"You need to work on your aim Kaylum." Bella teased and received a smack in the back of the head.

"Ouch you shit knocker that was your ring!" Bella growled. Pogue looked over at her confused but was soon entertained by this new girl. Bella searched the room for the teacher when she saw that his back was turned she stole the pen out of Reid's hand and chucked it at the boy behind her. It nailed him in the chest.

"Wow that one really hurt you wimp." Kaylum said sarcastically.

"I'd throw his book but I think the teacher would notice blood." Bella threatened. She turned back to the front and noticed Pogue watching.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said holding out her hand. "That thing behind me is my twin brother Kaylum. If I remember what Tyler said your Pogue right?"

"Yeah that's me." Pogue said shaking her hand. He as about ready to ask her where she was from when he was interrupted by aloud snort from behind him.

"Bella you've been here how long and you've already met a Tyler." Kaylum said with a laugh. Bella turned around so fast in her chair she almost fell over. She glared at her brother and her face immediately turned red with rage.

"Shut your face Kaylum." She warned but he just laughed more.

"It's not like we're going to be here long anyway." He reminded her. He then turned to the other guys. "My sister here has a thing for Tylers."

"Bella's eyes narrowed so that you could hardly see the blue color they possessed. Kaylum's smile widened. Bella knew why he was doing it. He was protecting her in his male sort of way. However, at that moment she was ready to kill him.

"Oh really now." Pogue said with a smile. "I say go for him, but if you break his heart you'll pay for it."

"Hell Baby Boy hasn't even touched a girl in his life." Reid said with a smirk. Pogue glared at him.

"Believe me that won't stop her." Kaylum said pointing at his sister who at that point had plugged in her i-pod and was humming to Avril. "This is our thirty-seventh move and she's had a Tyler in every town."

"Lier." Bella said turning to him. "Ok so we've moved thirty-seven times, big deal. Don't make me sound like some kind of slut."

The bell rang and Bella quickly left the class. Lucky for her she didn't see Reid or Pogue for the rest of the day but her day wasn't getting better. Her mother had desided to have her and Kaylum stay in dorms this time. Bella's was a small private dorm room right next to the woman's bathroom and the stairs that led to the boys floor. Kaylum on the other hand got stuck with Aaron. He walked into Bella's room and flung himself onto her bed.

"What now you're just barging into my room too." Bella said trying to still sound mad but failing miserably.

"I have a feeling Mom likes this place don't you." Kaylum said throwing a pillow at her.

"No really what gave you that clue." Bella said angrily. "She put us in a dorm. She's trying to keep us here and I don't like it."

"Why? Why this place and not any of the others?" Kaylum asked. He wiggled his nose and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Its mom. She loves these old fashion towns because of our family history and such." Bella reminded him.

"Our family is from Salem, Bella." Kaylum said rolling her eyes.

"This place is close enough." Bella said and Kaylum's eyes widened. Bella turned around to see Sarah standing in the doorway with another girl.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Bella said looking confused but then held out her hand. "I'm Bella Townser, and this is my brother Kaylum.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said with another smile.

"I'm Kate." The other girl said both girls shook Bella's hand and waved a friendly hello to Kaylum, who returned it.

"So I saw you sitting with Reid in Pogue today in Government." Sarah said looking around the room.

"Ick please don't remind me." Bella said glaring back at her brother who smirked to himself.

"Let me guess Reid was a complete pain in the ass." Kate said as if she had heard the story before.

"Actually my brother was but Reid didn't help." Bella said and Kaylum held back laugher.

"Any way Kate and I are in the room next door and we were wondering if you'd like to come to Nicky's with us." Sarah said with a smile. "I thought you mine as well meet the nice students at the Spencer and not just jerks like Aaron."

"or Reid." Kate added under her breath.

"Um sure. I'll go." Bella said with a smile.

"Ok, Great, um meet you out here in ten?" Sarah said she then looked past Bella to Kaylum. "You can come too."

"I'll be there." Kaylum said with a smile.

"Ok." Sarah waved goodbye and walked away. Kate was not far behind her. Kaylum got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Bella called after him.

"Getting out of these." He said gesturing towards his school clothes. "These things are shit."

Bella laughed and closed her door. She changed back into the clothes she had on that morning because none of her belongings had arrived yet. She had just put on her shoes when there was a knock at the door. She opened it expecting to see Sarah but glared at the blond guy standing in the door way. He smirked at the sight of her.

"Sarah and Kate said they invited you to Nickys." He said in a cool and collected tone of voice.

"Yeah they did." Bella said rolling her eyes. There was a moment of silence and Bella realized he wasn't going away. "And you've chosen to grace me with your presence why?"

Reid snickered but didn't seem discouraged by her reaction. "I was just wondering if you would like a ride. Sarah ended up getting a ride with Caleb and Kate went with Pogue."

"Awww so you've decided to come to my aid and be my Knight in shining armor. Why where may be your white horse great knight?" Bella teased. She couldn't help herself.

Reid cracked an actual smile at her words and stepped closer to her. "Com on. Tyler and Kaylum are waiting for us. We don't want them thinking we're doing stuff in here."

"With the way my brother thinks ha. Good luck with that." Bella said closing the door so now she and Reid where so close she could hear his heart beat. She looked up into his face and saw a look of pure hope and lust.

"Sorry blonde, I don't know what you've heard but I'm not that easy." Bella said catching him off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked getting a little angry.

"I'm not a saint either Reid. I can't tell when a guy is coming on to me. Even if it is just by a look in his eyes." Bella said and smiled when his cheeks turned red.

"Sorry." He said leading the way down the hall.

"Don't say sorry." Bella said taking his arm and walking with him. "I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it. I'm just saying that I have a feeling I'll be here for a while and I want to check out the field first. Who knows? This school might actually have a guy that can calm me down."

"Fat chance of that." Kaylum said as Bella and Reid walked out of the school. His jaw dropped at the sight of them. "No Fucking way."

"Pay up man." Tyler said with a laugh. "I told you Reid would have your sister by the time we came back from Nickys so pay up."

Reid laughed and Bella dropped his arm. "Sorry boys. She was just playing with me."

"Pay up." Kaylum said with a laugh and Tyler handed him a five. He then turned to Bella and winked. "SHOT GUN!"

"Oh fuck no! Kaylum you're a shit your know that." Bella groaned as she got in the back of Tyler's Hummer with Reid.


	3. A meeting with Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**Niffer01- Aw I'm glad you caught that! It will come out in time **

**MagykGurl- you'll know soon if they have powers or not. I'm not sure in how many chapters but soon I promise.**

**AN: by the way, there is no school today so I'll be updating a lot today. I'm sorry but I don't usually update this often. I hope you're enjoying this so far! please R&R**

As soon as Bella entered Nickys she knew she was going to love Ipswich. She knew she was going to have a harder time leaving here than the other towns. Kaylum could already see the change in her eyes. In any other town, they wouldn't be making friends. Bella would be getting a boyfriend to mess around with and then Kaylum would have some one to beat up on the last day there.

Tyler lead the way back to the table where Sarah and Kate sat. Caleb was sitting next to Sarah and didn't seem to like the fact that there were new comers.

"Sorry about leaving you with Reid." Kate said to Bella when she sat down.

"It wouldn't have been so bad of Kaylum hadn't have said shot gun. But really its ok I didn't mind." Bella said with a smile. She watched as Caleb whispered something into Sarah's ear and she smiled sweetly back at him. Bella had guessed Sarah has a boyfriend because Kaylum wasn't hitting on them more. He had a weird vibe about being able to tell who like who, who was taken and who was not.

"Hey Kaylum, you any good at pool?" Reid asked and Sarah and Kate rolled their eyes.

"I'm not bad but Bell is better." Kaylum said kicking Bella's chair away from the table. "Isn't that right sis."

"I don't want to play." Bella said with a glare. She didn't want to be hanging out with Reid any more than she had to. Kaylum shrugged and headed over to the pool table with Reid and Tyler.

"So where did you move from?" Kate asked taking a fry from Pogue's plate.

"Well Kaylum and I move a lot. This is our thirty-seventh move. The last school we were at was just about an hour away. Northway." Bella said with a smirk "I had been here a couple of times to watch my ex-boyfriend swim. Congrats on the free-style by the way."

Caleb looked at her funny but smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah any time." Bella turned to watch the boys play pool and Sarah was sure Bella wasn't watching her brother play.

Kaylum rolled his eyes when he noticed Bella watching the game. He wasn't sure who she was watching and he hoped which ever one it was wasn't going to keep them at Ipswich. Tyler had just mad a tricky corner pocket shot when Kaylum heard some one say his name. he looked up and say a short buff blond guy with a dark completion. He had a black eye and his nose looked very broken. His Northway jacket gave away that he wasn't from Ipswich.

"I have a bone to pick with you Townser." The boy said stopping at a safe distance but just close enough to Kaylum to evade space.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaylum said with a sigh. "We moved. Go back to Northway."

"Look at my face Townser!" the boy said pointing to a couple of stitches above his left eyebrow.

"Brings out the black and blue in your other eye." Reid said with as smirk. The boy glared at him.

From across the bar Sarah pointed out the fight. "Reid's doing it again."

Bella turned to see what they were talking about and before Caleb and Pogue could get to their feet, Bella was starting to turn pail.

"Oh shit." Bella said under her breath. Then she turned to the others. "That's not Reid. That would be a Kaylum and Bella mess. I'll be right back."

She got to her feet and walked over to Tyler pretending not to notice the fight going on between her brother and the other boy.

"Hey." She put her hand on his shoulder and walked around him keeping her hand on him the whole time.

"Hey Bella." The Northway boy said when he saw her.

"Tyler Kingson? Wow is that you?" Bella said stepping between Reid and Kaylum so that she was now standing in front of the boy. "I couldn't tell it was you from all the scratches and burses. What happened? Get beaten by a girl?"

Kaylum smirked and Kingson glared down at Bella.

"Now please go back to Northway. I called it off and its going to stay off." Bella smiled sweetly and patted him on the stomach and Kingson cringed. Belle acted as if she didn't notice and walked over to Reid.

"Dance with me. That way he might think I'm taken." She said so only Reid could hear her.

"Why me?" Reid asked with a cocky smile.

"Fine." She turned away and took Tyler's hand. Surprised he dropped his pool stick and fallowed her.

"What are we doing?" He asked looking back at Reid for help.

"You are going to dance with me so my ex-boyfriend thinks I'm taken." Bella explained. Tyler paused but Bella didn't let go of his hand. "Don't worry I'll pick a nice slow song. I wont bite I promise."

Bella picked When You Had a Bad Day. She placed her arms around Tyler's neck and rested her head on his chest. He hesitated then placed his hand on her hip and looked nervously around the room. She smile and decided to give him pointers. "Relax your arms and place your head on mine so it looks like your trying to talk to me. There you go."

"You two are looking comfy." Sarah said coming up behind them with Caleb. Tyler blushed. Before they knew it, the song changed to Riot Girl by Good Charlotte. Tyler froze and looked around uncomfortably.

"Here." Bella moved in close. She put her hip right next to his and put her arm around his waist. "Do hear the under beat? That's what we're moving to. That's what I do. You got if it you just remember that on little tip. Got it?"

"Hey Bella its your song." Kaylum called from the pool table. Bella just flipped him off and kept dancing with Tyler. By the end of the song, Tyler was jumping up and down and actually getting into the song. The next song was My Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. By that time, Tyler was up for almost anything. Bella who loved grinding used this song as a test. Tyler didn't back down.

"I swear your friends have been lying to me." Bella said with a smile. "Because I have a feeling you've done this before."

Tyler gave her a mischievous smile but it quickly left.

"Hey Baby Boy may I dance with her to night or are you going to keep her to yourself." Reid said coming up behind them. With out even getting an answer her pulled Bella away from Tyler but Bella pulled Tyler even closer.

"Shame shame, cant my Knight learn how to share Reid." She said not even turning to him but letting him rub his hands down her body. She leaned back into him and they went down as Tyler just stood there. When they came back up Bella moved closer to Tyler. He smiled. She danced with them like that for the rest of the song and she knew the others were watching but at that moment, she didn't care.

When they got back to the dorms Bella was extremely tired. Reid and Tyler both left her at the stairs and walked to the boys dorms. Bella waved good-bye and sleepily started to walk towards her room. She was almost there when she bumped into some one and fell to the floor.

"Sorry about that." A guy said helping Bella to her feet. Yawning Bella looked up at the guy and smiled he was very good looking.

"Are you ok?" He asked smiling back.

"Well I guess I am now." Bella said with a giggle. "I'm Bella Townser."

"Chase Collins." The guy said looking up and down the hall. "Well I'd better be going. Do you have English comp. first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Um…Yeah I think I do." Bella said thinking back to her schedule.

"Cool. I'll save you a seat." Chase said giving her a wink and he walked away. Bella smiled to herself and walked into her room.


	4. A New Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant**

**AN: Yeah I was having a little bit of writers block. This story seems to be moving way to fast but then again I'm not minding it. So tell me what you think! Thanks. **

The next day Bella got up early. She put on her uniform and still had a lot if time left before school so she decided to paint her nails. She painted them navy blue to match the school uniform except for the middle fingers and the thumbs, which she painted white. She let them dry then headed for English Comp. When she walked in Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Kaylum where all there but she wasn't looking for them.

"Hey Bella." Chase called from the back of the room. Bella smiled. The boys were giving him death glares. Bella started to walk up the isle towards the boys. When she started to pass them, Reid grabbed her arm.

"Bella." Reid said there was a weird look in his eyes. Bella looked up at Chase and pulled away from Reid. She sat down in her saved spot and smiled at the boy she had met last night.

"Reid giving you trouble?" He asked. Bella looked down and noticed that both Reid and Tyler were glaring at Chase. She had a feeling she had just mad enemies with the boys she thought she had been friends with.

"No." Bella said smiling at Chase. He smiled back and played with her hair. This really set Reid off. He got to his feet but was held back by Caleb and partly by Pogue who was also helping Kaylum hold back Tyler.

"Not here Reid." Caleb said still struggling. "Baby Boy I know you know better."

Reid and Tyler pushed their friends away and took a seat. Kaylum looked back at his sister. She seemed happy sitting with this mystery guy. Chase looked down at Kaylum and winked his eyes flashing and turning black. Kaylum knew what it meant. Not wanting to cause the guys alarm he sat down.

"So who is that guy?" He asked and the guys tensed.

"He's a pain in the ass that should go to hell." Tyler said glaring down at his paper. His three friends gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"His name is Chase Collins. He cause us a lot of trouble not to long ago." Caleb said and Kaylum could tell the pain was still fresh.

"I'm not liking this guy and I don't say that often." Kaylum said glaring up at Chase.

At the end of the class period Bella and Chase walked past the boys hand in hand. Bella didn't even seem to notice she had past them.

"That son of a bitch is going to die." Reid said taking a step forward but Kaylum put up his hand.

"Let me talk to her." Kaylum said rushing after them.

"Hey Bella!" He called. Bella turned around and smiled but it wasn't the same smile she usually gave him. It was tired and worn out.

"Oh hey Kaylum whats up." Bella looked up at Chase the back at her brother. "Here you talk to Chase ok. I need to go get a book I forgot this morning."

Bella walked away and both Kaylum and Chase glared at each other.

"I'm going to give you the brother speech I give every guy she dates. If you hurt her I will kill you." Kaylum snarled but Chase just laughed.

"Be careful what you say son of Salem you wouldn't want your dear sister to end up heart broken now would you." Chase hissed at him. "Don't worry I'll take care of your sister. You two don't ascend for what two or three months yet. Oh don't worry your little secret is safe with me."

Chase smiled his evil smile and walked off to find Bella. Reid came up behind Kaylum along with the others.

"What did he say?" Reid asked watching Bella give Chase a kiss on the cheek.

"That son of a bitch is going to hell as soon as Bella dumps his sorry ass." Kaylum said.


	5. Daughter of Salem

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

Bella spent less and less time with her brother and seemed to be staying out of trouble. Her mother had also noticed. They had made it past five weeks and it was the beginning of December. Bella found it hard not talking to Reid or Tyler but she didn't want to make Chase mad. She had made the mistake of mentioning Reid's name once and Chase wouldn't talk to her for a day or so.

"He's a jerk Bella." Sarah told her as they walked down the hall to their next class. It was the only class she didn't have with Chase and she was glad of that.

"I know that, I just can't get over him." Bella said as they entered the class room the goofy smile came across her face. She spotted Kaylum and Reid and the smile faded. The only seats open were the ones in front of them and Bella knew they had something to do with it. She took the one in front of Reid and Sarah took the one in front of Kaylum.

"You don't know what kind of evil he is capable of." Sarah said not giving up. "He acts all good but he's not."

"Sarah I know that. I just said Reid's name the other day and he wouldn't even talk to me for an entire day." Bella said pouting at the memory. She sighed and looked out the window. She was tired of her friends warnings. She really liked Chase, but she still had feelings for one of her old guy friends.

"So you just said my name huh." Reid said with a smirk and Kaylum hit him.

Bella turned toward him and glared. Reid bit his bottom lip playfully. Bella gave him a discussed look and turned around.

"I would like to know what happened to that fun Bella that once teased me and called me her knight." Reid said leaning forward on his desk.

"She has decided to hate you that's what happened." Bella said turning back around to face him. "And don't ever remind me of that night again. Thanks."

"He was just messing with you Bella, chill." Kaylum said backing up his friend.

"I don't need you turning on me to Kaylum." Bella said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I find some one I like and you act like he's the devils little mention.

"He's close enough." Reid said with rage. Bella slapped him. The imprint of her hand showed up within seconds.

"You really are an ass Reid." Bella yelled and ran out of the room.

"Way to go Reid." Pogue said walking into the room. "What the hell did you say to her?"

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Reid asked touching his now bleeding lip.

"The fact that you have a fresh hand print on your face. And that I just met Bella crying in Chase's arms saying something like Reid is a prick and I hate his guts." Pogue said taking a closer look at Reid's face. "Damn that was just one slap."

"Oh yeah just for a head up Bella has a mean slap when she gets really mad." Kaylum said with a smile. "And a hell of a left hook when she's really pissed. Remember the Kingson kid from the bar?"

"Yeah why." Reid asked still trying to make his lip bleed.

"I only gave him the black eye." Kaylum said with a laugh. "I cant wait to see what Chase will look like after we get done with him."

"I think we all want a piece of him." Reid said now glaring out at the hall. Chase was wiping away Bella's tears and gave her a hug. "Have you noticed he's never actually kissed her?"

"You've been watching them?" Sarah asked sounding almost amused. "You sound worse than Tyler. He told me that he only touches her when he sees one of you or Kaylum."

Kaylum's jaw clinched. He had a feeling he knew why Chase was after his sister and why she was under his spell. He made sure that no one else was watching then concentrated on the locker next to Chase. Kaylum's eyes went black and the locker popped open knocking Chase in the back of the head. He heard Reid laugh. Chase turned around and yelled at the kid standing behind him but Bella looked up at him. By that time, his eyes had changed back. She gave him an accusing look but he just shrugged. He hoped no one had seen him. The only ones that knew where Bella and Chase.

"Hey Kaylum are you up for a swim after school today?" Reid asked when the bell rang. "Tyler and I are going to try to get in an extra practice."

"Yeah sure." Kaylum said and fallowed him out the door but was stopped by Bella.

"I know it was you." She glared at him and walked off. Reid watched her walk away confused.

"What did you do?" Reid asked and Kaylum shrugged. Reid seemed to take that as and answer but Kaylum knew he was still suppositious.

"Hey guys." Tyler said walking up from behind them. "Wow Reid what girl did you piss off this time?"

"My sister." Kaylum said with a smile. He knew Reid's reputation as a player and at the moment he was giving him a run for his money. More girls knew about Kaylum than Reid at the moment and Tyler was just starting to get up there.

"So Baby Boy who's the girl this time?" Kaylum asked noticing a large hicky on his neck.

"Kira." Tyler said with a mischievous grin.

"Aw hell Tyler it took me for ever to get her to even talk to me!" Reid said in aw. He could believe his best friend was picking up girls better than he was.

"Its because Bella got a hold of him." Kaylum said shaking his head. "I just wish she would have stuck with you or hell I would have been happy if she would have stuck with Reid."

"What's that supposed to mean." Reid said looking at Kaylum in an odd way.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see it." Kaylum said rolling his eyes. "Bella liked you both. She just liked Tyler more. Or so I think. I don't know this place has changed her so much."

Reid and Tyler didn't say anything they were just thinking about Bella. Tyler could sort of tell that Bella liked him but Reid had no clue. She had to have known how they felt about her. Or they had hoped she had known before Chase came into the picture.

Tyler's phone rang and he knew who it was immediately.

"Hello." He answered.

"We have to have a meeting." Caleb said not even bothering to say hello. "Bring Reid."

Caleb hung up the phone and Tyler turned to Kaylum. "Sorry man but there is a change of plans. Reid and I need to meet Caleb some where is it ok if we pick you up later and go to Nickys?"

"Yeah sure." Kaylum said with a nod. He watched his friends get into Tyler's hummer. He had a feeling they were going to a meeting about Chase but he wasn't in the mood to fallow them.

When Tyler drove up to the old house Pogue and Caleb were already there. They walked down to the basement and was surprised to see Sarah there.

"So what is this about?" Reid asked taking a seat.

"Nice face Reid." Caleb said the turned to Sarah. She and obviously told him the story. "We need to find out what Chase wants with Bella before she gets hurt."

"Well if she hits him like she did me I don't think she needs our help." Reid said angrily.

"Shut up Reid." Tyler said with a glare moving closer into the light.

"Baby Boy is that a hicky?" Sarah asked and received a glare from Caleb. "Sorry changed the subject, go on."

"I think he knows about her feelings towards us." Tyler said pointing to himself and Reid. "Kaylum told us to day that she liked both of us."

"Don't flatter yourself Tyler but you two don't ascend for a wile yet." Pogue said looking threw the book of Damnation. "Wow Caleb did you know there still might be a blood line from Salem?"

"Its found false later in the book." Caleb said thinking harder than usual. He then turned to Sarah. "Have you noticed anything usual about Bella or Kaylum."

"No but after Reid made the locker door hit Chase today Bella shot an accusing look over at Kaylum." Sarah said and Reid shot to his feet.

"Wow, wow, wow. That was not me! I thought Pogue had done that." He said pointing at his friend.

"Why the hell would I do it?" Pogue asked rolling his eyes. Then his eyes light up. "Caleb. The last bloodline to come out of Salem produced twins right before the burnings. One was a girl. They believed the twins both had powers. Aw this is interesting. Is says here that a Daughter of Salem is so rare that when she is combined with any other son of Salem or of Ipswich the sons powers are no longer addictive. The Daughter of Salem is the key to a long life of those sons who deserve it."

"So if Bella is a Daughter of Salem all she has to do is sleep with the prick and he'll be unstoppable." Tyler said putting his head in his hand and grabbing a fist full of hair. "That son of a bitch."

"It that's the case why hasn't he slept with her already?" Pogue asked and both Reid and Tyler glared at him.

"Because she hasn't ascended yet." Caleb said his anger flaring up again. Chase was really starting to get on his nerves.


	6. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

As soon as Tyler and Reid got back to the dorms, they went and found Kaylum's room. To there surprise he was there waiting for them.

"So what did you find out about Chase?" Kaylum asked. He was sitting on his bed. His head was in his hand and he looked nervous. Reid and Tyler exchanged looks but said nothing. They weren't sure if Kaylum knew that they also had powers yet.

"We didn't really find out anything about him." Reid said looking around the dorm room. "Is your sister a Daughter of Salem?"

"Reid." Tyler warned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaylum asked looking from Tyler to Reid.

"Did your family originate from Salem after the burnings?" Reid asked Tyler put his hands to his head and sighed.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with any thing?" Kaylum asked still confused at what his friends were doing.

"Has any one in your family called you the Son and Daughter of Salem?" Reid asked and this time Tyler took a seat down on Aaron's bed.

"Only Chase." Kaylum said these words with utter hatred. Tyler looked over at Reid.

"Oh god." He muttered and looked over at Kaylum he then looked over at a book sitting on the night stand. He concentrated on it and sent it across the room. He looked back up at Kaylum and his eyes where black. "We'll tell you are secret if you tell us yours."

"Why the hell didn't I sense that." Kaylum said jumping to his feet. "Who all besides Caleb."

"Us and Pogue." Reid said sitting down in a chair as if in relief. "I cant belief Caleb didn't sense you. He's the one that's already ascended."

"I can control it better." Kaylum said with a sigh. "Has to do with being a twin to a Daughter of Salem."

"So you have heard of it." Tyler said in utter surprise.

"Only what my mother told me. That my sister is special. She is a Daughter of Salem and she was placed her on earth to find true love with a Son of Salem or a Son of Ipswich." Kaylum said with a groan. "I've checked all our records. Chase is a Son of Ipswich isn't he."

"He gives us all a bad name." Tyler said with a growl.

"He's not going to do anything till she ascends." Reid said remembering what Caleb had said. "How long do we have to get her away from him?"

"January 23." Kaylum said shaking his head. "We were born at 12:23 at night."

"Wow a twenty three baby huh." Reid said with a laugh. "Bet you haven't heard that one before.

"No actually I haven't." Kaylum said laughing with him.

What they didn't know was that Bella was already starting to fight the spell Chase had put on her. She did have some real feelings for him and he knew that but he also saw that her heart yearned for some other Son of Ipswich.

"Sarah I need your help." Bella said in the one class she didn't have Chase in. She looked around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"I need help breaking it off with Chase and I need to do it before January." Bella said she looked around the room again and Sarah could tell she was paranoid.

"Don't worry." She place a hand on Bella's shoulder. "I am here for you and so are the Sons of Ipswich."

"What did you just say." Bella said a flash of color past through her eye. Sarah hesitated but then she gestured towards Reid and Pogue.

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb. They are the Sons of Ipswich. Hadn't any one told you that?" She said and smiled when Bella's eyes flashed over to them. She hadn't even glanced at the boys for two weeks.

"When the bell rang Bella quickly grabbed Kaylum's hand and raced out the back door. She looked up and down the hall and when there was no sign of Chase she started to talk.

"They are the Sons of Ipswich." Bella said and Kaylum just stared at her. "Hello earth to Kaylum."

"Yeah I know." Kaylum said finally then started to turn away.

"What do you mean you know!" Bella said. She grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "What ever happened to that twin thing. You know the one that we tell each other things."

"I don't know why don't you ask Chase?" Kaylum said and Bella made a protesting sound. Kaylum looked at her and smiled. "I wondered how long it would take you to break though."

"Oh don't give me that shit!" Bella said smacking her brother. "That pain in the ass is strong."

"We need to have a meeting or some thing with them." Bella said and her eyes light up. "I mean oh my god they are the freaken Sons of Ipswich."

"And while we're at it you can get their autographs." Kaylum teased but Bella just looked star struck. "Come on Bella we need to get you out of her before he realizes the spells broke."

Kaylum quickly texted Caleb. _Bella is back. Need meeting now._ He walked around the hall and ran into Tyler.

"Hey Baby Boy." Bella whispered but still kept her normal glare at him.

"She broke through. I'll text Reid you get Pogue. We need a meeting because at this moment she's not safe." Kaylum said and Tyler nodded. He took out his phone and headed down the hall. Kaylum then text Reid. _Bella broke the spell. We need a meeting._

Kaylum lead the way out of the school and into Tyler's Hummer. It didn't take long before the others where racing out of different parts of the building. When they climbed in Caleb looked back at Bella from the passenger seat.

"How do we know she's back?" Caleb asked and looked at the others.

"How do we know she's back?" Bella said mocking Caleb. "God you sound worse than my mother."

"Oh yeah she's back. "Kaylum said with a smile."

"I can't believe you guys are the freaken Sons of Ipswich." Bella said eyeing Reid a little more than usual.

"Why does that turn you on?" Reid asked licking his top lip.

"Reid please." Kaylum said in disgust. "Must you say such things to my sister when I am in ear shot?"

"Oh yeah Reid it so totally turns me on." Bella said sarcastically. "Duh, I just think it's cool. And it doesn't help that you're all really hot."

"Why thank you." Tyler said looking back at her in the rearview mirror. "You're not bad yourself."

"Come on you two! Brother!" Kaylum said covering his ears and Bella smiled. She missed hanging out with them.


	7. Fighting Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**MagyGurl- I'm glad you liked the up date! Here's some more!**

**Niffer01- I'm glad you liked it also. I'm leaning towards Reid…. I have plans for Tyler later on I believe. I'm sure you'll like this chapter!**

**ChelsieMarie- Thanks for the Review! I hope you like this chapter as well! **

Tyler pulled up outside the old colony house and Bella was impressed at how well the place looked.

"We'll talk more when we get down stares." Caleb said getting out of the car. There was a gun shot and Caleb sighed. "Gorman! Its just me and the Guys."

"That loon is going to shoot one of us some day." Reid said glaring up at the house and getting out of the hummer

"Wouldn't it be a shame if it was you." Bella teased getting out of the hummer behind him. Smiling Kaylum put his arm around his sisters shoulders and fallowed the others into the house.

"You said it was just you and the guys." Gorman said eying Kaylum and Bella.

"Don't worry. They're from Salem." Caleb said rolling his eyes and walking past him.

"Evening Gorman." Reid said with a cocky smile. The man just glared at him and Bella smiled. She had a feeling that if Gorman did accidentally shoot one of the boys it would be when Reid arrived. She walked down the steps cautiously and every so often stole a glance from one of the Ipswich guys.

The Ipswich guys took their normal seats as Kaylum and Bella pulled up chairs.

"So what did he do to you?" Pogue asked when no one seemed to want to talk.

"Nothing really. He just put a spell on me to trick my heart to believe he was the one I loved and not the guy I really did." Bella said simply. She didn't look at any one but Reid and Tyler exchanged glances. Which guy did she like.

"Did he hurt you in any way? Or threaten you?" Kaylum asked in concern.

"Not till last night. I told him that I wanted to hang out with Sarah at Nickys. He asked who would be there and when I said you guys, he powered up. He threw me into a wall." Bell said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She saw both Tyler and Reid tense but she went on. "I knew then what he wanted from me, but I didn't Use. He let me go and apologized but I know he knows."

Bella looked questionably over at Kaylum. She wasn't sure how much the others knew about her.

"They know you're a Daughter of Salem and they know that Chase is after you for that reason." Kaylum answered and Bella looked around at the Boys.

"Chase is such a pansy ass." Reid said with an evil sneer. "He tries to over come his power addiction by stealing Calebs and when that failed he decided to take the easy way."

Bella got to her feet and glared at Reid. "What did you just say?"

"Calm down Bella he didn't mean it." Kaylum said trying to set he back down. Bella pushed him away and sunk to the floor. She started to shake her head and put her hands over her ears. She looked as if she was having a power struggle against herself.

"No, No, NO. Chase get out of my head!" Bella screamed. She turned to Kaylum and for the first time in his life he saw actual fear in her eyes. "Kaylum make him stop!"

"Head out side." Kaylum said picking up his sister. "I'm going to need open space and I want you guys to take Bella back to the school."

"No way man we'll fight him with you." Caleb said shaking his head. "Or at least I will I've fought him before."

"Thanks but I need to do this for Salem." Kaylum said and headed up the stairs fallowed by the others. They almost reached the hummer when Bella let out a heart-stopping scream. Chase landed in front of Kaylum with his goofy evil smile. Kaylum quickly passed Bella off to the nearest Ipswich guy but would not let any of them stop and fight.

"Come on Kaylum lets see what Salem has sent to defend there Daughter." Chase said with a laugh. He threw a power ball and it his Kaylum in the chest causing him to go down. Kaylum was down and wasn't getting up fast.

"Kaylum!" Bella screamed. She fought to get out of the arms of who ever held her. She looked up at Reid and paused. Remembering her brother she turned back to him. "Come on Kaylum. Get up. Get up and fight. Fight back."

"Listen to her Kaylum. Fight back." Chase said with an evil smile.

Kaylum slowly got to his feet and as he did the ground started to tremble. He looked at Chase with a look of pure hatered. And with a voice much deeper than his own he spoke. "I Kaylum Townser am the Son of Salem born to protect the Daughter of Salem. Even though you are a Son of Ipswich I will not allow you to use her."

Bella gasped. She didn't realize Chase was a Son of Ipswich too.

"That's sweet." Chase said in his boyish way. "Did you here that honey. Salem gave you a bodyguard at birth."

Bella looked down at ground then slowly looked up at Chase her eyes were as black as night. "Go to hell you son of a bitch."

"Kaylum laughed and stomped the ground creating a gigantic crack between him and Chase.

"Eew I'm so impressed." Chase said with a laugh. But his laughter was cut short when Kaylum sent a wave of power his way. The power was way stronger than he hand anticipated. It hit him hard and sent him flying. No one saw where he landed.

Kaylum turned around and Reid finally set Bella down. She walked up to him so the others couldn't hear them.

"He'll be back Kaylum." Bella said a single tear falling from her eye. He thought he knew what she was saying. She wanted to move away from Ipswich.

"You think that's going to make him give up on you?" Kaylum asked but when Bella's eyes filled with tears he really got it.

"He's bugged them enough. He's after me know and with our moving history how would they know the difference." Bella sobbed. "Please Kaylum. Please do this for me."

Kaylum looked up at the sky then back at Bella. "If you're willing to risk your life for him, then why don't you turn around and tell him that you love him?"

Bella glared up at her brother a moment before answering him. Because I want to know if I love him for who he is. Not just because he's a Son of Ipswich and I'm a Daughter of Salem."


	8. Sleep is Good

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

**Professor Simms- You wont be disappointed but you'll have to wait to find out. Two more chapters and Bella will say who she loves.**

**Niffer01- Yeah I loved having Kaylum kick Chase's butt! You'll see who Bella picks in two more chapters.**

**ChelsieMarie- I'm glad you liked it! I updated as soon as I could!**

**MagykGurl- Thanks for the review! **

On the car ride back both Kaylum and Bella where extremely warn out. Kaylum rested his head against the window and quickly fell asleep. Bella fought sleep for a while but in the end gave in and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Drive slow Tyler." Caleb whispered. "We don't want this old road to wake them."

Tyler nodded and allowed the hummer to creep slowly down the road. When they hit the old rickety bridge Bella groaned and shifted sided so now she leaning on Reid. He smirked down at her and shifted his body so that her head was against his chest and his arm could easily wrap around her. The only one that seemed to notice was Tyler.

"I bet you ten bucks she slaps you again when she wakes up." Tyler said but Reid grinned.

"Save your bets for another time." Pogue said making sure both Bella and Kaylum were asleep. "Did you see Kaylum's power?"

"Bella was helping." Reid said looking sown at her. "I could feel the power rush from her."

"We need to keep a close watch on both of them." Caleb said with concern. "Chase isn't going to give up on power that strong."

"I can do that." Reid said with a cocky smile and at once Tyler's eyes turned black. "Calm down Baby Boy I was just playing. We can both stay with Bella tonight and they can stay with Kaylum."

"Or we can all stay in Bella's room." Tyler said as his eyes changed back.

"Hell Baby Boy why didn't I think of that." Caleb said with a proud smile. "Bella's room it is."

When they got back to Spencer Kaylum was just awake enough to walk and keep his balance. He went to lift Bella out of the Hummer but almost fell over in the process.

"I got her Kaylum." Tyler said taking Bella from Reid. Kaylum nodded in thanks and fallowed the others inside.

"Simms please put Miss. Townser down." The Provost said as soon as he saw Tyler turning the corner with a sleeping Bella in his arms. Kaylum stumbled into the Provost and let out an odd sounding laugh.

"Sorry about that Sir. My sister hasn't slept in two days." Kaylum said still not steady on his feet. "It wouldn't be a very good idea to wake her up at the moment."

"And what might your problem be?" The Provost asked crossing his arms.

"Hangover." Kaylum lied. "Excuse me I think I'm going to hurl."

Kaylum lead the way out of the hallway but that scene seemed to take up his remaining energy. He leaned up against the wall and before Caleb and Pogue could stop him he slid down to the floor.

"What are the brilliant twins feeling a little woozy?" a girl asked from behind them. The group turned to see Kira and Aaron standing in the hall a smirk on both their faces.

"I told you insect was bad." Aaron said towards Bella with a laugh. Caleb shot both Reid and Tyler a warning glance as he helped Pogue help Kaylum to his feet and support him. The group moved on ignoring the couple but Aaron hated being ignored.

"I've heard that Bella is quite the little whore. So tell me how many times has she banged all four of you?" Aaron asked and Kira backed away from him. She could already see that he was asking for trouble and she was right. Before anyone had time to stop him Reid was in Aaron's face.

"Come on Reid take your best shot." Aaron said with a smirk. He knew how many times Reid had a chance to hit him and never took it.

Reid smirked right back at him. "Don't mind if I do."

He hit Aaron so hard Aaron's nose broke. Reid glared down at him fighting the erg to hit him again but when Kira rushed to his side the thought better of it. he turned back to the others and was surprised to see them smiling at him. Even Caleb was smiling.

"What?" He asked not liking the look in the others eyes.

"You just broke a Aaron's nose for a girl." Caleb said and his smile widened. "is it must me or is our little Reid in love?"

"Oh fuck off Caleb." Reid said but he could feel his heart skip a beat.

By the time they reached Bella's room she still had not woke up and Kaylum was starting to nod off again. Tyler set Bella down on her bed and she slowly laid down.

"Wow she's really out of it." Tyler said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"She'll start to shiver soon." Kaylum said with a yawn. "The only thing that will warm her up is body heat."

Reid and Tyler both looked over at Kaylum in surprise. No one moved as if they where asking for his permeation.

Kaylum just rolled his eyes. "Tyler and Reid you can do it. it will take two anyway. Mom used to squish her between her and me when Bella and I where kids and this happened. I'm sure she'd enjoy waking up to you two than me and one of them."

"How are we supposed to fit three of us on a twin bed?" Tyler asked as Reid made his way to the bed.

"Oh believe me Baby boy four is a crowd, three is comfy." Reid said with a smirk and Kaylum laughed.

"Sadly I've heard those exact words come out of my sister's mouth." He said with another yawn. "I'm going to take the cot if that's ok I'm starting to fall asleep again."

Pogue watched Tyler and Reid snuggle up to Bella with out any trouble. Tyler leaned his back against the wall and allowed Bella to lay in his arms, her back toward him. His hand on her hip. Reid got down at eye level with Bella and snuggled in as close as he could placing his hands on her waist. They actually did look comfy.

"Can you believe that?" Pogue said to Caleb and he shook his head.

"You can't say you didn't know about Reid's reputation." Caleb said. He noticed the Bella started to shiver and Reid moved in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Caleb shook his head. "I really do think Reid's in love with her."

"I heard that." Reid scowled but didn't move. Caleb looked over at Pogue and laughed. They both knew what Caleb said was true.


	9. A Song Sang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: OK So I was In a writing mood today so I wrote two chapters today! Hope you like this one! It has a hint on who Bella likes in it.**

The next morning Bella woke up feeling refreshed and very comfy. She could tell that she was in her room and that she was being held by two sets of arms but she didn't feel like opening her eyes quite yet. She could tell by the way that the guy behind her was holding her that it was Tyler but she was becoming curious at who the other guy was. His nose was gently pressed against her forehead and she recognized his scent. The rest of his body was pressed up against her and he held her close to him. Biting her lower lip she opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of Reid. She smiled to herself but still leaned away from him into Tyler.

"I knew it was Reid." Kaylum said from the cot. Bella shushed him as Reid's eyes started to open.

"Morning." Bella whispered in his ear. He still had a hold on her waist and Tyler had a hand on her hip. Reid started to say something but was interrupted by the door flying open and a woman screaming.

"What the hell is going in here Bella?" The woman screeched seeing Bella and the boys. Tyler woke up with a start. Caleb and Pogue who had been sitting in chairs jumped to their feet. The woman was well dressed and was not bad looking at all. She was in her early forties and was known as Jain Kipper.

"Mom stop telling please." Kaylum said holding his head.

"Oh shit." Reid said and rolled off the bed. Tyler said up looking very scared.

"What the hell have you two gotten yourselves into this time?" Jain asked with a sigh.

"Don't worry mom these are the so…"Kaylum started.

"Friends we told you about." Bella said quickly glaring over at her brother. "But will you mind keeping your voice down. Bad headache here."

Bella held her head and shot Kaylum a pleading look and be played along reluctantly.

"You should have seen Bella dance on the tables last night. You would have been so proud." Kaylum said with the same odd laugh he gave the Provost. "Hell I think she even flashed a few people. But I was a little drunk…..Where am I?"

Jain shook her head and sighed. "Pack your things. I'll go talk to the Provost."

Kaylum and Bella smirked at their mother but as soon as she was out of the room a tear fell from Bella's eye.

"Are you happy Bella?" You got what you wanted." Kaylum said glaring at her. "Or are you going to stop being a baby and just tell him that you love him?"

"I need to walk." Bella said wiping away the tear drop and storming from the room.

"Bella!" Kaylum called after her. He started for the door but Caleb grabbed his arm.

"Reid you seem to have a way with her. Go talk to her." Caleb ordered and Reid happily obeyed. He found her standing on the stage with all the light off and a single spotlight on her. There was piano music playing but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Bella took a deep breath and started to sing.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes." She had a good voice Reid thought to himself. As he got closer he noticed that her eyes were closed so he took a seat in the front row.

"You've built a love, but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark." Bella took a seat on the stage but still didn't seem to notice Reid. "Listen to your heart when his calling for you. Listen to your heart theirs nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going, and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

A tear trailed down her cheek but she didn't seem to notice. She slowly stood up and sand up into the stage light. "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while. The precious moments are all lost in the tided. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems. A feeling of belonging to your dreams."

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." Bella sang the chorus as if she herself was trying to get herself to believe in the words. Her eyes searched the empty seats in front of her and she smiled.

"And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you cant find the word. The scent of Magic." Her eyes flashed over to Reid for only a moment. "The beauty that's been. When love was wilder than the wind.

"Listen to your heart when he's calling for you." Another girls voice sang and a girl walked out of the dark to the spotlight with Bella. The girl had long black hair and very fair skin. She was Bella's height but a little skinnier.

The girls smiled at each other and sang in unison. "Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where your going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

"Listen to your heart." The new girl sang.

"I don't know where your going." Bella sand and the new girl repeated her.

"And I don't know why." Bella sand and again the girl repeated. The girls both took a deep breath and this time sang in unison once more. "But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

The music died and Bella turned to the girl next to her. "Piper! Oh my Fucking Hell girl! Does Kaylum know you're here?"

"No. Phoenix and I heard you singing so we came to see you first." Piper said with a smile a good looking boy with spiky black hair came out of the dark and smiled at Bella.

"Holly hell Bella you've gotten Hot Baby Girl." Phoenix said giving her a hug. Reid felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach but he didn't move.

"Kaylum will be wanting to see you guys. But first I want you to meet a Son of Ipswich and yes they do exist Phoenix." Bella said and smiled down at Reid. He stood up and walked up on the stage.

"Damn and I thought they only wasted good looks on Salem." Piper said eying Reid.

"Ha, Ha. Now that you've seen one, you can go find Kaylum and meet the other three." Bella said pushing Piper towards the exit.

"Ok Girly we get the point. Mr. Mc Hottie back there is all I need to see to know your busy." Piper said wit a laugh leading Phoenix away.

"Who where they?" Reid questioned.

"Kaylum and my escorts to our next school." Bella replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Piper and I grew up togther. Phoenix is her twin, but for some reason he didn't become a Son of Salem like Kaylum. He just tags along. Piper is another Daughter of Salem like me but she's gave herself away minutes after she ascended."

"Why are you crying?" Reid asked stepping closer to her.

"No Reid. No Knight in Shining armor right now." Bella said stepping back. "I'm leaving to take Chas away from some one I love."

"Who?" Reid asked biting his lower lip. Bella looked up at him then wished she hadn't. he looked almost irresistible in that light. She stepped up on her tipp toes and inched closer to him. Her eyes searched his face. She stopped just before their lips touched and she moved up to whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell you before I leave. Just don't bug me about it."


	10. Gifts of Salem

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**Mm4ever2gether- I'm glad you like! I'm hoping it will go on for a while!**

**ChelsieMarie- yeah I thought it was a good song too. Thanks for the Review.**

**MagykGurl- Thanks for the Review!**

**Niffer01- here is the chapter you've been waiting for! It explains a little more about the power Bella has too but not much! Hope you enjoy**

The next day the whole school seemed to be depressed to see Kaylum and Bella leave. Most of the girls because of Kaylum and most of the guys because Bella was fun to look at. Even the teachers seemed a little lenient on the homework that day. On the last bell one silent tear slid down Bella's cheek. She walked out the door and quickly found Piper's loving arms. Piper held her friend in a loving motherly hug like she used to when they where kids. She petted Bella's hair then pulled her way from her with a concerned look on her face. She had never seen her friend cry over a move.

"Come on Bella." Phoenix said giving her a hug and taking her away from his sister. Kaylum came up behind Piper and she slid her arm around his waist. They made their way outside to where the Sons of Ipswich waited.

Kaylum said bye to them first knowing that Bella would take the longest. He wasn't sure how They had become so close to the group but he wasn't happy about leaving either.

Bella gave Pogue a hug first. "Keep an eye on my two boys for me. Don't let them get to much out of hand."

"Will do." Pogue said with a smile.

Next she hugged Caleb. "You're an awesome friend Caleb. I just wish we could have stayed longer."

Caleb only nodded. Bella then looked at Tyler.

"I'll miss you lots Baby Boy. I'm sure you'll go down in my history as told by Kaylum. 'The first Tyler ever to meet Bella and get away with out a stitch or a broken nose."

She gave him a hug and he laughed.

"I know you'll go down in my history as told by Reid. 'hell the first girl Baby boy touched with out blushing."

Bella laughed then turned to Reid. After a moments hesitation she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "I love you Reid."

His grip on her tighten and she swore she felt a tear fall on her shoulder. But when she pulled away from him, he would not look at her and his eyes didn't look watery. Bella sighed and started to walk away when Reid embraced her from behind in another hug.

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered in her ear and let her go. Bella turned around, but he was already heading back to the school with the rest of the guys.

"Hey Bella, mom bought us a viper!" Kaylum said rattling car keys in front of her face, pulling her out of her shock.

"Vipers." Piper said with a smile. "Plural. Identical black 2003 vipers. She would have bought you 2006 but she thought you'd total them in revenge. And besides we needed something to drive to school in to."

"You're going to school with us?" Bella asked climbing into a car with her brother.

"Correction. You're going to school with us." Phoenix said getting into the drivers side of the other viper.

Bella sat down in her first class of the day and looked around. It just wasn't the same with out Tyler poking her with his pencil or Reid throwing paper at her. She even missed Pogue's constant drawing on her.

"Hey Bella." Piper said sitting down next to her along with an attractive guy. Kaylum grumpily sat down on the other side of her. She had a feeling Piper was the cause of her brothers bad mood. She felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and jumped in surprise. The only people that had her number where Piper, Phoenix and Kaylum.

_Baby Boy says hi._ Was all the message said. She sighed. She didn't know which Ipswich guy had sent the message. She nudged her brother.

"Did you give the guys my cellphone number?" She asked.

"Only Caleb. I knew the others would be calling you 24/7 if I gave it to them." Kaylum said then looked at the number and laughed. "Apparently some one has been steeling Caleb's phone. That would be Reid."

Bella smirked and text him back. _Tell Baby Boy I miss his pencil pocking already._ The bell rang and Bella quickly stuck her phone back in her back pocket. She was surprised at how boring her first class was already. Her teacher sat upfront reading out of the textbook and his voice seemed to echo out of every corner of the room. Bella sighed and got her phone back out.

_Where's my knight when I need him to save me from shear and utter boredom? _Reid smirked down at this phone as Tyler read over his shoulder. Caleb nudged him and Reid quickly put his phone away.

"Did you steal her number from me?" Caleb asked with a smile but didn't wait for an answer he turned back to his work.

"So why did she lie to her mom anyway?" Tyler asked.

"She's in love and doesn't want Chase to hurt the guy." Reid replied. He still hadn't told the others about his and Bella's goodbye.

"You mean she's in love with you." Tyler said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about." Reid asked but he was unable to keep from blushing.

"I can read lips moron." Tyler said rolling his eyes and Reid paused. He'd forgotten about that. He wondered if Tyler had read his lips as well and by the look on his best friends face, he had.

"I thought I'd never see the day those words came out of your mouth and you actually meant them." Tyler said with a shy smile. "But if you hurt her I'll have to break your nose."

"Mr. Simms would you like to tell us what is so important up there?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry sir. Reid didn't get what question six was." Tyler explained.

"I didn't assign number six." The teacher replied with a frown.

"See I told you man." Tyler said looking at Reid with a duh look Reid just simply shrugged. The class laughed. They all knew Reid never paid much attention in class. The teacher glared up at Tyler but moved on with class.

Back at school with Bella, Kaylum was trying to get out of his sister why Reid was texting her.

"Does he know?" Kaylum asked with a wink.

"Eew boy gossip let me in on this." Piper said leaning in and pushing her new guy friend away. Kaylum rolled his eyes at her.

"Does he know what?" Bella asked playing dumb.

"Um I'm guessing this has to do with Mr. Mc Hottie back on the stage. Piper said raising an eyebrow. "So is he you choice?"

"Piper I have a long time to decide that." Bella said but she couldn't hide her smile. She wouldn't mind giving herself to Reid. She could tell he was the one who could use the benefits of it. but she also didn't want them to end up like Piper and Kaylum. Piper had ascended in July and Kaylum had been her chosen guy. Now they only talked when Bella was around or when they where craving each other.

"If he is your chosen one, I'd wait till he ascends." Kaylum informed her. "Don't make our mistake."

"Or do." Piper said reaching past Bella and touching Kaylum on the shoulder. "Then you only have to see him what every two or three months."

Bella just rolled her eyes. "You two never change."

"What's the fun in change?" Piper asked with a smile. The bell rand and Piper quickly got out a set of car keys. "We have a meeting to go to."

She lead the others out the back way into the parking lot where Phoenix was already waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" He teased getting into the drivers seat of one of the vipers with Kaylum. Piper and Bella got into the other viper and they drove off. When they reached an old mansion Bella recognized it at once. It was Pipers house and by the looks of all the cars parked out front every one else was already there. As Kaylum and Bella walked down the steps to the basement some one screamed with delight.

"Oh my god Bella!" An attractive red hair girl said flinging herself at Bella. Bella looked confused. The girl looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Its Elma." The girl said with a smile. Bella's mouth dropped. Standing in front of her was the baby of Salem. She hadn't seen the girl since they were ten.

"Elma! Oh my God! Pooh Bear its been ages." Bella said hugging the girl again. Kaylum gave Elma a hug and the twins turned to the rest of the room. They only knew one other person. Aden who was born exactly two days before they where. He was looking about the same since they left. His dark brown hair was highlighted blond and his eyebrow piercing was healed. Bella was to blame for that. His ocean blue eyes where roaming the familiar curves of Bella's body. She gave him one of her best smiles. She was glad see that their partner in crime hadn't lost his taste in her.

"Ok Every one This is Bella and Kaylum Townser, you may know them as the Gifts of Salem and yada yada." Piper said introducing them. "Any who they've just come back from Ipswich and they have met the Sons themselves. Yes they do exist. The five Families of Ipswich are out there. Now I have been informed that one of the Sons is evil. He goes by the name of Chase Collins. I warn all of you to watch out for yourselves. Especially those girls who have not ascended or given themselves yet."

"Bella looked around the room at the six other girls. Each of them looked frightened.

Piper turned to Bella. "You're safe here. You have all of us here with you. I have ascended along with Vela, Christopher, Blair and Gram. Heather has also ascended but she has not yet given herself to anyone. We are very strong Bella. We didn't make a covenant like those of Ipswich. Our ancestors willed their powers to others before they died which made our powers stronger."

"That's what we're scared of." Kaylum said wit ha sigh. "Chase is powerful as well. He'll stop at nothing to get power. We are a much larger group than I had expected. Please just watch out for yourselves and each other."

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Elma. "So what are the Sons of Ipswich like?"


	11. Reid or Aden

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

Bella wasn't surprised to hear that her new school was also big on swimming. But when she heard that every one had to play a part that was when she threw a fit.

"I don't swim. Yeah sure I'll get into a pool and float around but and dive a couple of time but I…don't….swim." She said throwing her shirt into her locker.

"Don't worry you can be on the dance team with me." Piper said putting on her swim suit. "We still have to get into the water hear at school and go to meet but we don't compete."

"Thank god for that." Bella said angrily. She slipped on her suit and fallowed Piper out to the pool. She ignored the cat called coming from Phoenix and Aden but she did have a hard time not smiling.

"Now how are you going to remember Mr. Mc Hottie when you've got Mr. Mc Sexy Bad Ass over there?" Piper said. She then winking over at Kaylum who was standing by the boys. Bella rolled her eyes and looked over at Aden. She had known him her entire life and every one knew they had a thing. She also noticed that he had a new tattoo on his arm.

"Damn." Bella said biting her lower lip. "I swear he gets better looking every time I see him. But its different with Reid."

"Aw so Mr. Mc. Hottie has a name." Piper said with a smile. "Reid or Aden. Reid or Aden. I don't know but oh my god. Mr. Mc. Sexy Bad Ass is walking over."

"Thanks for the introduction. Pipe" Aden said he walked around Bella so he was facing her.

"Oh my Fucking god you got you nipples pierced!" Bella said as soon as she saw them. She playfully tugged on one and looked up at him. "You sure haven't changed a bit."

He gave her one of his best smiles then looked her up and down. "I'd say the same to you but…Wow what did Ipswich do to you?"

"I fell in love." Bella said with a sweet smile. Aden looked at her in surprise. "But don't worry. I'll most likely never see him again that is until after graduation."

"You had me scared there for a moment." Aden said with a smile. Bella stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"I just bet I did." She smiled and pushed him. But she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her hand and they both fell into the pool. When they came up they where both laughing. Aden grabbed her around the waist and took her down again. By the time Bella got the advantage Kaylum and Phoenix where there to help the them out of the pool.

"Seriously you two. You haven't stopped picking on each other since you where kids." Kaylum said pulling Bella out of the water.

"What can I say. Its like having two brothers." Bella said pulling Kaylum down into the pool. The whistle blew and soon there was a teacher at the side of the pool

"Out! Out! All three of you! Go set out for the rest of the class!" The teacher screamed her face turning red.

"Yeah exactly like old day." Aden said with a laugh.

The next week went by in a blur. She was sitting in her Choir class when Phoenix rushed up to her and embraced her in a hug. He picked her up in the air and swung her around a couple of times before setting her down.

"What the hell is up with you?" Bella asked with a smile as she noticed that most of the girls where glaring at her with jealousy.

"I just heard that the swim team is invited to a meet at Spencer Academy in Ipswich." Phoenix said with a big smile. "They have only invited a few people that aren't swimmers but all seniors are going."

Bella squealed and threw herself into his arms again. "When is it?"

"It's in two weeks. December 17th." Phoenix smiled. Bella thought for a moment why did that day sound so familiar.

At lunch Bella found Kaylum and sat down next to him. "December 17th why is that day sound so familiar to me?"

"Nice to see you to." Kaylum said sarcastically. Bella smacked him and he answered. "Pogue's birthday."

"Ah sweet ass! We get to see The boys on Pogo's birthday." Bella said raising her eyebrows.

Some ones arms wrapped around her waist and Aden whispered in her ear. "Did I just hear you call me?"

"No I didn't call you." Bella said turning around in his arms. She poked his noses and laughed. "Why?"

"Didn't I hear the words sweet ass come out of your mouth?" Aden teased. Bella pushed him away from her and pretended to pout.

"I don't know how you're going to get to see any of the guys with him around." Kaylum whispered and Bella gasped. She had forgotten that Aden was on the swim team. "I got to go think. Where's Honey when you need a thinker."

"You guys are we going to bailar today?" Elma said coming up behind the group. Elma who was in her fourth year of Spanish loved to use it in almost everything.

"Hey just the Chica I was looking for." Bella said taking Elma around the shoulders and taking her away. "You wanna know about the Ipswich guys. I'll tell you about them."

"Mmm. interesar." Elma said with a smile. They sat down at the table next to the others. And Elma bounced up and down. "Who is the oldest?"

"Chase was. The evil one. He was also really cute to. so watch out for those gorgeous eyes and wicked smile. But we won't talk about him. Caleb was the next oldest." Bella said avoided Aden's winking and lip licking as much as possible. "He is like the Piper of the group except he's more serious. I wasn't really close with him. Then there is Pogue aka Pogo as I call him. His birthday is coming up. The 17th. Any who he's the biker kind of guy. You know like Phoenix."

Elma wrinkled her nose. She never got along with Phoenix very well. Bella smiled and went on. "Then there is Reid. He is the Ipswich version of Aden except a little sweeter and not so wild. And he's the only blond one out of the group. he was the first one I met. He tried to look up my skirt when I first got to school."

"That sound like an Aden thing to do." Elma said rolling her eyes. "So what's the baby like?"

"Ah you want to know about Baby Boy do you?" Bella said with a laugh. Elma smiled. "Well he's a sweet kid. His name is Tyler by the way. Don't worry he got way with out a scratch on him. He used to be shy. I got a hold of him…He used to be like you till Aden and I found out you where a Daughter."

"He sounds muy interesar." Elma said with a giggle and Bella smiled. She had an idea already.


	12. And the Meet Hasnt Even Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**MagykGurl- thanks for the Review!**

**Professor Simms- I'm glad you like it. You'll see what Bella has up her sleeve!**

**Niffer01- Yep Bella picked Reid! Aden's part in this will come out in time but sadly he will just be there bothering Bella. I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Mm4ever2gether- Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked it!**

**ChelsieMarie- Yep they are going back to Spenser! Here it is hope you enjoy!**

**Noe- I'm so glad you like Bella. She's a mix of myself a friend of mine and my cousin. I put us all together and Bella was formed! She's got to be my favorite character I've written so far! **

On December 17th Bella couldn't help but be excited. She could barley sit still in any of her classes and Aden seemed to notice.

"And what has you up in the clouds today." He asked walking up behind her as she helped load the bus. She turned towards him he was standing so close that she almost bumped into him.

"I cant wait to see you get you but kicked in the freestyle today that's all." Bella said with a smile. Aden looked her up and down and took a step closer.

"That's cold Tinkerbell." He said leaning over her and licking her collarbone. "I'll save you a seat."

Bella just stood there in shock. First Aden had licked her and second he had called her Tinkerbell. That was what he used to call her when they where kids. She was Tink and he was Pan. She now knew she was going to have more trouble with him than she had originally thought. When she got on the bus Aden called her over to him. Lucky for her Kaylum and Phoenix took the seat across from them.

"Hey Bella! Is this Reid guy going to be at this meet today?" Piper asked.

Bella smiled. "Yeah."

As soon as they got there Bella grabbed her stuff and headed for the locker rooms. She showed the rest of the girls where to go and what to avoid so they wouldn't get in trouble. Bella then changed into her suit and headed out the door fallowed by Piper, Elma and two other girls.

"Hey Tink catch this." Aden said throwing a water nerf ball at her. She caught it then simply handed it over to Elma as she walked over to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaylum and Phoenix come out of the boys locker room but she hadn't seen the Sons of Ipswich yet.

"You know I hate being the best looking guy here." Kaylum said looking around. "All these hot girls and only one looks hot enough to catch my eye."

"Ah that's sweet Aden." Bella said sarcastically still searching for them. The Piper elbowed her in the sides.

"Now that is hot." Elma said and Bella turned to see the guys walk out of the locker room in their Speedos.

"Who the hell are they." Aden asked grudgingly.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Bella said not able to take her eyes off Reid. The other two girls with them sighed.

"Oh please." Aden said rolling his eyes then smacked Bella in the ass. "Come on Tinkerbell lets play."

"Go to hell Aden." Bella said unable to take his attitude any longer. She pushed him and like before he grabbed her hand and they both landed in the pool. Bella pushed away from him coming up first. "Elma. Ball."

Elma threw Bella the ball and as soon as Aden came to the surface, Bella nailed him in the face with that.

"Take that Mr. Pan man." Bella said with a laugh. Aden smirked and took her down under the water once again. From across the pool Kaylum and Phoenix who had been talking with the Sons of Ipswich guys sighed as they saw the two go into the water.

"They are at it again man." Phoenix said shaking his head. "You'd think Bella would learn to kick him instead of push."

"That's the sixth time two day they've both ended up in the pool." Kaylum said with a growl. "I'm not pulling Bella out of this one. Let the girls handle it."

"Dude its Aden. He's got most of those girls wrapped around his finger. If we don't save her from him then they'll be stuck in there for eternity. You know he still has a thing for her." Phoenix said and Kaylum smacked him. Reid looked down at the floor but said nothing. Phoenix didn't seem to get the hint. "Screw you man. I'll go save your sister."

Phoenix walked off and Kaylum shook his head. They watched as Phoenix lifted Bella out of the pool. Aden fallowed. He gave Bella a hug and as soon as he pulled away she pushed him and again he grabbed her arm and both fell back into the pool.

"Dude!" Phoenix said lifting his arms in defeat.

"I hate that kid." Kaylum said watching Bella punch Aden this time. "He's only two days older than us and he acts as if he owns her."

"I've noticed." Reid said grudgingly. Kaylum turned to him and smiled. "Hey don't worry man. You should have seen her all day. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of seeing you. She's just got to find away to get Aden first."

The next thing Kaylum knew I believe in a thing called love was blaring from a stereo and the Daughters of Salem went nuts. They started to dance with each other and with any Son of Salem that was willing to dance. One was even dancing on the stairs.

"Who the hell let them get a hold of that song!" He called over to Phoenix who shrugged looking around for the source of the music. The Sons of Ipswich laughed.

"Reid! Come dance!" Bella called but was soon pulled into a grind by Aden. She pushed him away and quickly put Vela in between them. Aden didn't seem to mind the trade off.

"Lets bailar!" Elma said with a laugh. A light went off in Bella's head and she grabbed Elma's hand and lead her off towards the Sons of Ipswich.

"Were are we going?" Elma asked. "I want to bailar."

"I'm introducing you to the Sons of Ipswich." Bella said with a smile.

"Who need to bailar I'm fine." Elma said as they reached Kaylum's side. Elma blushed slightly and looked down at her feet.

"Who gave you guys that song or a CD player?" Kaylum asked with a glare.

"Elma." Bella said as if it was obvious.

"You made Pooh Bear do that for you." Kaylum said glaring at her harder.

"No actually I stuffed it in your bag then took it out before you took it off the bus." Elma said with a shy smile. Kaylum looked at her dumbfounded. "What happened to that sweet little Elma that hardly talked and blushed every time I talked to her."

"Aden and I got a hold of her that's what." Bella said rolling her eyes. "Any who. Elma these are the Sons of Ipswich. This is Caleb. Pogue. Reid and Tyler."

Elma looked up at Tyler and smiled. "Bella told me you're the baby of the group too."

Kaylum's eyes got big at those words. "Bella you didn't. your aren't."

"Shush. They are talking." Bella said as she inched closer to Reid. Reid smiled at her and placed an arm around her waist. Bella closed her eyes and smiled. "Um I have miss you."

"I've missed you to." Reid said he leaned down to kiss her when she was ripped out of his arms by Aden.

"Hey Tink." He said wrapping his arms around her. Bella pushed him away from her this time pulling out one of his nipple rings. He yelped in pain and looked at her.

"What you really didn't think I wasn't going to do it some day." Bella said holding up the ring. "You've really got to learn that you don't own me Aden."

"You may say that now but just wait till you ascend. You'll come running." Aden glared at her then turned away. Bella threw his ring at him but he didn't turn around. She turned around and Reid held her but didn't try to kiss her again.

"That asshole really knows how to ruin a moment." Elma said from her spot next to Tyler and Bella smiled.


	13. Swim Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

**ChelsieMarie- Yeah Aden is a jerk. But he does have his good moments you'll see later on!**

**Niffer01- Yep Bella pulled out Aden's nipple ring. She had also pulled out his eyebrow ring but that was before this story took place. I did mention it a couple of times. Aden is a jerk yes but he has a reason for being in the story.**

**Fodocat- yeah I thought about that too. But Bella took care of Aden before Reid could even do anything about it. I'm glad you like it any way though!**

**MagykGurl- Thanks again for the Review!**

**Melodie568- I'm glad you enjoyed it! here is the next chapter!**

**Caitlin- thanks for the Review! I updated as soon as I could. This chapter is going to be a little longer than most so I hope enjoy! **

During the meet Bella made sure to stay far away from Aden as she could. The first swim was with Pogue and Phoenix. (There where others two but they don't count) It was a good race but Pogue won.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pogo, happy birthday to you!" The Daughters of Salem sang when he came up and learned that he won. Pogue looked over at Bella and laughed he knew it was all her doing.

"Gee thanks girls make me feel all loved in side. Not tell me I did a good job but sing to my opponent." Phoenix said sitting down on the side pretending to pout. The girls all gave him a hug and he smiled once again.

The next race Tyler was in but none of the Sons of Salem swam against him.

The race with Reid in was against Christopher. It was a good race and Reid won it by a long shot. When he got out of the water, he winked over at Bella and she smiled.

When the freestyle came up Caleb raced against Kaylum and Aden. Kaylum raced his best but knew he was still going to loose. And that is exactly how it came out. Caleb got first Kaylum got second and Aden got fourth behind another Spencer kid.

"Good swim. You had me worried there for a while." Caleb said and did the Sons of Ipswich hand shake with Kaylum. Kaylum smiled and turned to the others.

"Wow he just let you become one of us." Pogue said with a smile. "What are you all doing tonight after the meet?"

"We have to ride back on the bus." Bella said glaring over at Aden knowing she would end up having to sit with him again.

"Not necessarily." Elma said listening into the conversation. Bella turned to her in surprise. Elma was never up for breaking rules unless Bella or Aden pushed her a little. Elma smiled back at her. "I have and aunt that lives here. I'm sure she could let us stay at her house."

"Elma have I ever told you that I love you?" Bella asked giving the girl a hug. Elma smiled and walked off to go use her phone.

"So if Baby girl hooks us up do you want to go to Nickys?" Pogue asked with a smile.

"Whats Nickys?" Piper asked as she wobbled over to the group.

"Piper are you drunk?" Kaylum asked grabbing her around the waist and helping her stand. She pushed him away and smiled standing perfectly still on her own.

"No I was just playing with you." She said with a smile then leaned in and winked. "Why do you want me to be?"

Kaylum smirked down at her but said nothing as they heard some one growl behind them.

"Do you realize how many of us there are?" Elma yelled into her phone. She paused for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Fine but if we wreck your house its your own fault."

She hung up the phone and turned to the others. "She said its ok if we stay but we have a slight problem."

"Um yeah Elma hun, we figured that one out by the tone in your voice." Piper said with a Michigan accent. Elma smiled slightly but didn't calm down.

"All the Sons and Daughters have to stay." She said with a sneer. "She has a bad felling that actually means that she want to make sure that the Gift of Salem are there because god knows every elder wants to meet them."

"The gifts of Salem?" Caleb asked. He was learning something new about them almost everyday.

"Yeah Kaylum and Bella. No one really knows why the Elders call them that, but they do." Piper explained. "So sticking together only means that we have to stay with Aden a little longer. Come on Bella I have a bottle of Vodka in my bag. We'll have him passed out in thirty minutes tops."

"Three minutes if I decide to nock him over the head with it." Bella said with a growl. She gave Reid a kiss on the check. "I'll see you soon."

Piper and Bella walked away arm in arm towards the locker room. Elma waved goodbye to them with a smirk on her face.

"Pooh Bear what exactly are they going to do to him?" Kaylum asked Elma getting at eye level with her.

"They'll go find Vela, Blair and maybe Heather and grab the bottle of Vodka then meet Aden at the bus. Then they'll play strip tease." Kaylum's eyes flared with anger but Elma quickly explained more. "Piper and Bella only take two or three shots and take of only shoes. The other girls will take at least four each and take off what ever. By that time Aden is so out of it he doesn't realize that the girls have stopped drinking and passes out. It get him out of they way for at least an hour or two."

"You girls are sick." Kaylum said then shook his head. Elma just shrugged and said nothing.

Phoenix, who went outside after his swim cam running around the cornier with a scared look on his face he was fallowed by Bella and Piper. When they reached the group Kaylum realized that they hadn't reached Aden yet because Piper was still holding an un opened bottle.

"We found Aden but he was already knocked out." Bella said with a sigh. "I have a feeling it was Chase."

"What gives you that impression?" Reid asked sounding worried.

"Well the fact that he was knocked out by a tree and he had a note attached to him that said 'Bella my love this is for you' other than that I think the wind did it." Piper said sarcastically.

"He's here for me." Pogue said angrily.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Piper said forcefully. "We can all go with you and fight Chase if he shows his face. He hasn't seen how powerful those from Salem really are."

"We can't let you put yourselves in harms way." Caleb said shaking his head. He was already going to go with Pogue.

"Caleb no offence, but you're the only one that's ascended. We've already had five. And frankly six is better than one." Piper said handing the bottle of Vodka to Kaylum. "We can help."

"Believe me Caleb I know that look." Kaylum said taking a swig of Vodka then passing the bottle back to Piper. "That's her don't mess with me because I'm right and I will prove it look. I get it a lot. And she does prove it."

"Fine but all those who haven't ascended are going to Nickys." Caleb replied and Piper nodded in agreement.

The girls got changed into some normal cloths and Bella looked around at them. They where all wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. "No this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?" Elma asked pulling her hair into a pony tail just like the rest of the girls.

"We all match. We cant go to Nickys matching. Come on I have two friends you have to meet."

Bella knocked on the dorm door and waited. A blond girl opened it and looked at her in surprise.

"Any chance you can babe a few girl up for a night at Nickys?" Bella asked and Sarah smiled.

"Bella! Come in every one sure we can." She said shutting the door behind everyone. "So what can we do for you?"

Kate gave Bella a hug and the girl all found a place to sit.

"We need help not matching." Bella said and Kate knew at once what she meant the girls looked like they where from boot camp. All dressed in the same shade of jeans and a white t-shirts.

"Alright lets raid my closet. I've been needing to clean it out for awhile anyway. What ever I give you, you can keep." Kate said getting off her bed and heading for her closet. The girls squealed at they fallowed her. Kate had the best array of cloths. She picked out a black halter top and a denim mini skirt for Vela who was a tall blond. She was the only one who was allowed to keep her hair in a ponytail because she kept it a messy ponytail. For Blair who had long dark brown hair with red highlights she picked out a tight baby pink shirt and let her keep her jeans. She also got pink cowboy boots and a pink cowboy hat. They put her hair in pig tails. Heather who was also blond wore a baby blue peasant top with faded blue jeans. Elma put on a black pleated skirt and a lime green tank top. They simply curled her hair. Piper wore a tight black spaghetti strap dress that still had the tags on it. Sarah fixed pipers hair so that it was half down half up then curly.

"You really want to get rid of this?" Piper said in aw.

"It was Pogue break up gift to me." Kate said rolling her eyes and quickly moving on to Bella. She chose out a red halter top dress with a flowy skirt and a black bow around the middle. Bella's hair was just strait. "There now you all look to die for."

"Thanks you guys." Bella said as the girl started to leave. "I owe you one."

"We'll remember that." Kate called after her friend and laughed. She missed having her around.


	14. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

**Thanks for the Reviews MagykGurl, Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart and Savannah! Here is the next chapter!**

**AN: I finally know where I want to go with this story! So I'd love to get all the reviews I can get! This chapter is the beginning of the beginning! Hope you enjoy it and remember to review! I enjoy every one of them!**

When the girls made it to Nickys they were all getting excited. Bella was the only one that had been there before. They climbed out of Tyler's hummer that Elma was surprisingly aloud to barrow and headed into Nickys. They could feel every guy turn and look at them the moment they walked in.

"Now this is how you know your hot." Piper whispered to her 'sisters'. The girls laughed and headed back toward where Caleb and Pogue sat. Both boys had a look of complete shock upon there faces.

"Yeah that's right. The Daughters of Salem are smoken." Piper said with a smile. "Now blink and close your mouths. You don't want bugs flying in there."

Caleb was the first to recover. "That dress looks familiar."

"It's Kate's" Bella piped in. "We stopped by her and Sarah's room so we didn't have to come her all matching in jean and white t-shirts or our school uniforms."

"What are you talking about those uniforms are made for the Daughters of Salem. The way the button down tops stop just right. How they fit just snug around the middle. And the skirt hell don't even get me started on those." Aden said walking over to Bella and placing her arm around her shoulders.

"Watch it Pan or you'll lose the other." Bella said twisting his uninjured nipple. He took the hint and dropped his arm. He then decided to hit on Heather who was standing next to him also.

"Damn girl when did you get boobs?" He asked winking at her.

"Oh these." Heather said grabbing herself then rolling her eyes. "Give me a break Aden its not like you haven't seen every girls tits here."

Aden put his hand up in defeat and walked off toward the bar. Bella sighed. She knew it was true. Aden had dated every single one of them. Even Elma dated him for at least a month. He was the reason the Daughters of Salem where such good changers. They could change outfits in a busy hallway with out any one seeing a thing.

"I ain't paying you nothing." Bella heard some one yell then a bottle break from some where behind her. She turned toward the pool table to see Reid, Tyler and Kaylum hustling Aaron and his group. Reid had obviously won and Aaron was pissed.

"Come one Pogue. This isn't going to be pretty." Caleb said as both boys started to get to their feet but got pushed back into their seats by Bella and Piper.

"Let us do some dirty work for once." Bella said with a crooked smile. She grabbed Elma's arm and she and Piper headed toward the boys.

"Hi Tyler!" Elma said the moment she saw him. Aaron and his friends paused to watch the three gorgeous women walk over to the table. Elma jingled Tyler's car keys in front of his face. He smiled and took them from her. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Piper looked at Aaron's blond friend up and down on her way by. The guy winked at her and before she could help herself she laughed and walked up to Kaylum. She wrapped her leg around his waist pulling herself close to him. He smiled down at her and ran his hand from her back to her leg.

"Did you miss me Kaylum." Piper asked with a teasing smile. She licked her bottom lip then jumped into his arms with a giggle.

Bella had the most trouble getting to Reid. He was close to the table with Aaron and another guy closing in on him. Bella quickly slipped behind Reid but found she had to sit on the table. She quickly spun him bringing him into a passionate kiss. She caught him way off guard but he quickly started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her causing them to be even more on the pool table. as they pulled apart he playfully bit her lower lip.

"Hey baby." Bella said with a smile. Reid smiled back and lifted her off the pool table. Bella then noticed that every one around them was watching. But at that moment she only wanted to annoy one group. "I'm sorry Aaron. Did we disrupt something?"

Reid smirked down at her knowing that his girlfriend just saved his ass.

"Yeah you did." Aaron said looking her up and down. He didn't seem angry at all. His eyes seemed hungry. "But we'll forget about it if they play us again. This time the bet is $20 each if you win…. The girls if we win."

"Excuse me!" Kaylum said his eyes flaring with rages.

"You heard me Kaylum." Aaron said with a smirk. Bella made eye contact with Piper and Elma who both nodded.

"How about this." Bella said moving toward him. She could feel Reid tense. "We'll play you instead. Same odds."

"Bella!" Kaylum warned but she just smirked.

"Your on Chickadee." Aaron said with a laugh. "I'll break."

"Deal" Bella said. She knew it wasn't a good idea to give the break but she knew how well Kaylum and the others played, and she also knew how well she and the girls played. Aaron sunk in two solids. Then he missed his next shot.

"Oh so sad. My turn." Bella took Reid's pool stick and before Aaron had a chance to even blink, she cleaned the table. she handed the pool stick back to Reid and held out her hand to Aaron. He handed her three twentys.

"Don't underestimate me Aaron. Because I will kick your ass every time." Bella said. Aaron and his friends glared and walked off. Piper playfully waved goodbye as they walked past.

"You could have at least let us play." Elma said with a scowl.

"And let the prick even have the slightest chance," Bella said rolling her eyes, "no thanks.' How about we play the guys and I'll go easy."

"You two can but I've got to head out." Piper said with a little pouting face towards Kaylum. "Its been fun but I really must be off."

As she walked past him she slapped his ass. He just smirked and watched her walk out the door with the others who where going to watch Pogue ascend.

Bella put a twenty down on the pool table. then turned to Reid and smiled. "I bet you, Elma and I will kick your ass at this next game even with me going easy."

Reid placed a rough but playful kiss on her lips. "Your on babe."

"Did Bella and Reid just violate one another on the pool table?" Caleb asked as soon as they were out of Nickys and Piper laughed.

"Pretty much. but it got him out of a fight didn't it." Piper said with a smile. Caleb took Blair, Vela, Christopher and Gram in his mustang while Piper rode on the back of Pogue's bike.

"So I heard you and your girl broke up." Piper said over the engine. "She seemed nice when I met her."

"She was." Pogue said wishing she would drop it.

"You know Bella is like a match maker. I swear that girl is half cupid. You should ask her what she thought of you two." Piper said and when Pogue didn't answer she chose different subject. "Did you know that tartar spelled backwards is rat rat?"

Pogue couldn't help but laugh. "You know I always wondered how you and Bella where so close and know I cans see that you two are practically the same people."

"Well we've grown up together. Her dad and my mom died when we where both three years old. Then out parents got married. So we both had to wear the horrid fluffy pink flower girl dresses for their wedding." Piper laughed at the memories of having to look at the wedding picture on the mantle. "We where stepsisters for about four year but we are still close."

"Don't you and Kaylum have a thing?" Pogue asked and Piper knew exactly where he was going with that.

"Our parents split up when we were eight. And there where no other kids born. And our parents have married others since." Piper explained. "So no its not weird or anything. We can hardly remember that our parents where even married."

Pogue pulled up in front of a burned down old barn next to Caleb's car.

"So when do you ascend?" Piper asked climbing off the bike and looking around.

"12:00 exactly." Pogue said with a smile. Caleb climbed out of his car.

"You've got fifteen minutes man." He said letting Blair out of the back seat. "Every one keep an eye for Chase."

Back at Nickys Elma and Bella were starting another game with the boys since they let them win the last one. A country song came on and every one seemed to boo except for Elma and Bella who whooped.

"Hey Aden. Its our song." They called over to him. With out even turning around he just flipped them off.

Elma laughed and started to sing. "Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky."

"Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey." Bella sang with a wink toward Aden's back.

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo." Elma sang shooting a combo herself.

"And he don't know…" Bella sang and smiled over at Elma who started to sing with her. "That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires."

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Elma sang glaring at Aden who had turned around at this point to watch the girls. He glared back with a smirk on his face.

"You dated Aden?" Tyler asked breaking the staring war between Elma and Aden.

"For a month." Elma said rolling her eyes. "But he's dated all the Daughters of Salem. Cheated on all of us too. But Bella was the last. After she caught him with a girl bleach blonde tramp by the name of Gracie Lou, she ripped out his eyebrow ring and he's kind of stopped going after other girls."

"I think he's scared." Bella said taking her shot and missing on purpose so Reid would have an easy shot. When he bent over the table, she stood behind him and wound a finger in his back belt loop. When he took his shot, she pulled on his pants causing him to his wrong put some how he made it any way.

Bella leaned up against the wall and smirked. "Cheat."

Reid turned to her. He walked up to her and stopped when there was hardly any space between them. He placed his hand on the wall above her shoulder. "Oh yeah. And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." She said placing her hand on the back of his neck and bringing him into a kiss. Reid was surprised by her kisses. He had expected them to be wild and hard to keep up with. But they where actually quite passionate, mystical and deep. Every so often she'd put some spunk into it just to keep him wanting more. He could feel himself falling for even more. He moved his arm down to wrap around her waist when they got interrupted.

"Hey you two! Please save tongue wrestling for a time when I'm not around." Kaylum groaned and the couple pulled away from each other both with smirks on their faces.

That's when Elma saw him. A good-looking guy watching the couple intensely with his gorgeous eyes and wicked smile. She pulled on Tyler's sleeve but she didn't have to explain he saw him right away and a by the look of pure hatred on his face Elma knew who the guy was.

"Guys. Chase is here." Tyler warned. The others turned and spotted him at once. Reid stepped in front of Bella. He knew that his powers were worthless against Chase and the Bella was more powerful than he was but he wasn't going to let his girlfriend be taken by Chase again.

Chase just snickered and walked out the door.

_Chase just left Nickys. No worries we're all ok. _Caleb looked at the text message from Bella and sighed.

"Chase is on his way." Caleb warned.

This Chase guy wouldn't happen to have short brown hair. What looks to be a great looking body. Gorgeous eyes and a smile to melt even my heart would he? Because if he does he's standing like ten feet behind you." Piper said and her eyes immediately went black. Caleb turned and sure enough Chase was there. They were lucky that he had missed Pogue's ascending even if it was only by a couple of minutes.

"Hello brothers." Chase said with a smile as he saw Pogue as well. He then looked around at the others. "What have we here the Sons and Daughter of Salem? Wow you sure have a large family."

"Aw so your not as brain dead as Bella had lead us all to believe." Piper said sounding almost amused. "What a shame. She's almost never wrong."

"My Dear Bella." Chase said with a boyish smile. "You know I saw her tonight. Ummm. Scrumptious. Tell me how long do you think it will last between her and blonde? Not to much longer if I get my hands on her again that's for sure."

Blair flung a tree at him but he blocked it. "Your just mad that she was to strong and broke through your little love spell. You saw that she had a choice and now that she chose him your pissed."

Chase laughed. "Me mad because she chose the brother that will most likely not make through ascending. Once he's gone she'll have no one else to run too. The gift will be mine."

This time Pogue up rooted a tree and hit Chase from behind. He was extremely strong but Caleb was still stronger by far.

"Well its been fun." Chase said shaking off the pain. "But I must go see my love one more."

Before any one could stop him he disappeared. Piper turned on Pogue and Caleb immediately her eye still black. "Why did he say that Reid wouldn't survive ascending?"

"Because Reid is really addicted to Using." Caleb said with a sigh and Piper looked away. She knew why Bella was choosing Reid. She didn't want him to die.

"I have to go talk to Bella." Piper said and disappeared.


	15. Aunt Millie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant. **

**Maddie Miguel- thanks for the Review!**

**MagykGurl-Here is the next update sorry it took so long.**

**Vampslayerwannabe-thanks for the review!!!**

**Breiscrazy- yeah Piper is one of my favorites to write. Her, Kaylum and of Course Bella. I'm really glad you like it. here it the next up date!**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so sort. My parents are cutting down on my computer time so I have to cut down on my chapters so I can update all my stories! But I'd really like to make at least 45 reviews this chapter!!!!!! I hope you all can help me with that! This story would beat all my others on my reviews if that happened so lets see what you all can do! Remember I'll take the good and the bad.**

Piper appeared in the alley behind Nickys and quickly entered the back to find Bella sitting on Reid's lap talking to Kaylum, Tyler and Elma. She walked up to Reid and poked him hard in the chest.

"How addicted to Using are you?" She asked catching him off guard. He looked at Bella and she urged him with her eyes to answer. She knew the look Piper had in her eyes and knew it was best to answer.

"I used to Use all the time but the addiction isn't as strong as it was before." Reid answered truthfully and Piper poked him hard in the chest again.

"Because I swear to all things holly if you die from ascending, and break my Bella's heart, I will resurrect you and torture you slowly by cutting your heart out with a dull and splintery spork." Piper said and sighed as Kaylum took her into his arms.

"Calm down Piper. Reid isn't going to die from ascending." Kaylum assured her even though he wasn't so sure himself.

"The not so funny part about that was she want joking." Elma said under her breath and Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that the reason Piper was acting this way was because of some thing Chase has said but she didn't want to hear about it.

Caleb and the others stormed through the bar door and found the group immediately. He marched up to Piper and glared down at her.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He said angrily. "I had no clue where you went."

"Whatever you say Papa." Piper said sarcastically. "Don't worry about me Caleb I've been doing this magic thing a lot longer than you. And its not addictive for me….oh and don't play Mr. Boss man with me because this Miss know it all will win."

"Sadly she's telling the truth." Kaylum said with a shrug and let Piper go.

"Come on lets go to my aunt's house. I'm starting to get a little tired." Elma said taking a hold of Tyler's hand and giving him the most seductive look Bella had ever seen come from the girl. She snorted back a laugh as Tyler willingly fallowed. The others just rolled their eyes and fallowed also.

At Elma's aunt's house Bella was surprised to find Phoenix sitting out side the house sitting one the hood of her dodge viper. Because he wasn't an actual Son of Salem he had to ride the bus home and pick up the cloths for the rest of the group.

"Get your candy ass of my car!" Bella cried as she got off my car. "If you ruin the paint job your paying for a new one! And why the hell didn't you drive Kaylum's car!"

"Kaylum took his keys with him and didn't leave his sitting on his night stand in plain sight." Phoenix replied with a smile. He handed the keys to her.

"Oh that oh so smart brother of mine." Bella said sarcastically. She glared over at Kaylum who smiled innocently. "That look doesn't work on me dear brother. I know all your dirty little secrets."

"And I know yours." Kaylum reminded her as they walked into the house. It was a huge old-fashioned house that reminded Bella of the Forest Gump house.

"Elma my dear! How are you?" A older yet still attractive woman said coming down the stairs in her wine colored night gown.

"Aunt Millie!" Elma said giving the woman a hug. She then turned to her friends. "Aunt Millie these are my friends the Sons of Salem. Kaylum, Aden, Christopher, and Gram. The Daughters of Salem: Bella, Piper, Blair, Heather and Vela. The Sons of Ipswich Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb. and then Phoenix who is Pipers brother."

"Welcome to my home." Millie said with a smile. "I have set up three rooms for you. I sure do hope that is enough. I wasn't expecting the Sons of Ipswich to be here too. But please no boys and girls sharing the same room unless they have not ascended yet, I don't want any baby's made under this house hold."

"Aunt Millie!" Elma said in surprise but Millie laughed.

"Take a joke my child." Go a head and take a room. Good night kids. Behave yourselves." Millie said and headed back up the stairs the group heard a door shut and knew Millie had gone to bed.

"Three rooms split between fourteen of us? How is that going to work?" Aden asked with a disbelieving snort. Elma just rolled her eyes and looked at Phoenix.

"Ok Phoenix since you're the one who got left out of all the fun we'll let you pick the sleeping arrangements." Elma said and Aden groaned.

"Ok The Son's of Salem in one room Except for Kaylum. The Daughters of Salem except Piper, Bella, and Elma and the Sons of Ipswich in one room except for Tyler and Reid. Every one else in the other room." Phoenix said and Piper gave her brother a high five.

"Fuck yeah bro! Except you go with Caleb and Pogue. Don't let the Daughters of Salem take advantage of them." Piper said pushing him towards Pogue and Caleb. "Make new friends. Take flight my bug use your wings and sore."

"Aw yes sensei." Phoenix said bowing then fallowing his group to his room. He just hoped he dint make a big mistake by letting the couples stay in the same room together. Especially Piper and Kaylum when he knew they would be sick of each other by morning.


	16. The New Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Thanks for all the Reviews! Thank you thank you thank you thank you and again thank you! Please don't stop they are really helping me!**

In the middle of the night, Bella woke up to hear the sound of some one crying. She carefully moves away from the still sleeping Reid so that she wouldn't wake him. She looked around the dark room but couldn't see anyone. She waited for her eyes to adjust before she climbed out of bed and checked every one in the room. They where all sound sleep. Confused she wondered out into the hall and fallowed the sound of the crying she was surprised to find herself standing outside Millie's door.

"Millie? Is everything alright?" Bella asked and the crying immediately stopped.

"Everything is fine my child but I could use some company." Millie said through the closed door and Bella slowly entered the room. Millie had her back turned so that Bella couldn't see her face.

"Why where you crying Millie?" Bella asked walking up to her.

"I'm crying because I'm not Millie and I don't want to do what I'm about to do." Millie said and turned around. Bella gasped. Standing in front of her was another Daughter of Salem who had been sent away because of her evil ways. The girl laughed as a tear rolled down her check.

"Anglia what are you doing here?" Bella asked backing away from the girl. Anglia had once tried to kill Piper but failed. She lost most of her powers but she still had some.

"He sent me Bella." Anglia said with another laugh. "He seems to have a hold on me now you see. I'm sorry Bella but if I want to live I have to help him."

"Help who?" Bella asked but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me Bella." Chase said from behind her. She turned around and fear ran through her. They had her trapped. "Boy have I missed you."

Chase walked up to Bella and placed his arms around her waist. Bella felt herself fall backwards as his spell took over her. He laid her on the bed and she watched to her horror as Anglia was turned into an exact replica of Bella.

Bella tried hard to fight it but the harder she fought the more she felt herself fall under the spell.

"You see dear Bella. As you are here with me under Aunt Millie's roof. Oh don't worry Millie is still alive and unharmed. Anglia will be out there playing you. She will be ruining your life, your relationships and even your friendships." Chase said playing with Bella's hair. "Doesn't my plane just sound brilliant. In the end after you ascend you'll have no one there to give yourself to except me."

Bella's eyes widened in fright and Chase smiled. "Don't be frightened Bella. I'll go easy on you."

Anglia rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. She did look exactly like Bella. "I'm on my way Chase. Just think. I can sleep with every single one of them I mean I already gave myself to you."

A tear slipped from Bella's eye and Anglia walked up to her. "That's right Bella. I've already given myself to Chase but because of Piper I some how don't have all the power that Chase needs. We'll see what Piper thinks me now….or should I say Bella."

She laughed and walked out the door. She was going to enjoy getting back at Piper and the Salem group. They after all had abandoned her. She walked into the room where Bella had slept and closed the door. She wasn't surprised to find Piper and Kaylum missing. They had most likely gone off to find a room to themselves. What did surprise her was to see Reid sitting up in bed.

"Where did you go?" He asked getting to his feet.

"I had to take a walk." Anglia said with a smile. "I'm sorry but it was getting to hot and I just needed to get away."

"Come back to bed. It's four in the morning." He said laying back down and leaving room for her. Anglia climbed into bed next to him but turned around so her back was facing him. Reid sighed and said nothing else. He could since there was some thing wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The next morning the group woke and had breakfast that Millie's chef cooked for them. Anglia sat down between Aden and Blair. Everyone noticed the distance she put between herself and Reid. Especially Kaylum and Piper who had done the same thing.

"Trouble in paradise?" Aden asked just to annoy her but Anglia didn't reply she just smiled at him and took a piece of bacon. She was having fun messing with Bella's life already.

"Bella how did you sleep last night?" Kaylum teased and Anglia threw a sausage at him. She knew that would make him think of what really happened when Piper and he left the room. He raised his eyebrows and then glared over at Reid.

After breakfast the Sons and Daughters of Salem had to return back Salem. As they all said goodbye Anglia gave all the Sons of Ipswich a hug except for Reid. She quickly kissed him on the check and headed toward Bella's car. She looked back up to the house to see Chase standing in the window holding up Bella so she could see the performance. Bella was impressed. She was doing a good job at fooling the group.

Anglia climbed into the car and waved good bye. Kaylum had decided to ride with her since Piper and he were not getting along. As they pulled away Anglia turned to him and smiled.

"You two are so pathetic." She said and Kaylum looked at her in surprise. His sister had never said anything like that about any of her friends. Yet alone her brother.

"You slept with him last night didn't you?" Kaylum growled. "You know what happens when you don't wait for ascending. Bella you could have just ruined both of your lives."

"Oh stop pretending like you know me Kaylum!" Anglia said angrily. "Reid and I love each other. There is nothing that will come between us. Just because Piper and you made the mistake of not loving each other doesn't mean we did."

Anglia watched as Kaylum's face turned red. She knew that he and Piper did love each other but if Kaylum was the key to get back at Piper she'd start with him. She also didn't sleep with Reid even though the thought of revenge was so strong that she wanted to something was holding her back. It could have been the thought that Bella was the only one against sending her away.

"You have no clue what your talking about Bella!" Kaylum said angrily. "It's the power that you let loose last night that is taking over you. I just cant believe you where stupid enough to do that."

"Oh fuck of Kaylum. You maybe my brother but your not my savior and your sure the hell are not my father! So back the hell off. I know what I was doing." Anglia said and Kaylum just glared at her the rest of the way home. Anglia couldn't believe how easy this was so far.

Back at Aunt Millie's Bella was still unable to move or speak. A tear streamed down her face at the thought of all her friends thinking that she hated them. What would Reid think. She pushed that thought out of her head immediately. She didn't want to even think about that.

Chase walked into the room carrying a tray of her break fast. He sat it down on the nightstand then set Bella up on the bed. He then placed the tray in her lap.

"Here you go Bella." He said sweetly. "I brought you chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and very crispy bacon. And to drink I brought apple juice."

He broke off a piece of bacon and held it to Bella's mouth but she wouldn't take it. Chase sighed and shook his head.

"If you don't eat you're going to starve to death and Anglia will be able to play you for the rest of her life. She can even expose herself as a witch." Chase threatened trying to sound nice about it but Bella still wouldn't take the bacon. She did look down at the apple juice then back to him. Chase sighed and allowed her to drink the apple juice. Nevertheless, she wouldn't eat anything.

"You're just going to starve." He said taking the food but at that point, Bella didn't care.


	17. Can't Live Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. **

**AN: Sorry this Chapter is so short. I'm trying to get every thing written before Graduation but I'm not sure if that's going to happen. I hope you enjoy!**

MagykGurl: Thanks for the Review.

Rainydaygirl4: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you like it. here is the next chapter.

Breiscrazy: Yeah I know they drive me crazy to but I love to test my writing abilities and this is the toughest story I've written so far. I hope you like this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella woke one morning to find that she could finally move. She had been stuck in the bed for at least a week and she just prayed Angela hadn't ruined her life by that time. Groaning she moved to the edge of the bed but when she tried to stand she fell to the ground. She was extremely weak and her legs couldn't hold up her wait just yet.

"I always knew you where a quick healer but this is ridiculous. It took Angela a month to get out of that holding spell and it only took you three weeks." Chase said slowly walking to Bella. He picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "Don't try to over do it my Dear. You don't want to lose all your strength."

Bella glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but she still hadn't regained her speech. A tear rolled down her cheek asking herself what she did to deserve.

"My dear Bella. Tears just make you look so pathetic. And all this time the Sons and Daughters of Salem thought you where strong." Chase said shaking his head. He only dared test her when she was under his spell and Bella knew it.

Angela walked into Bella's first class and groaned. It was and advanced college credit class. That was one thing Angela couldn't do. She hated school and the fact that she had to go to Bella's was just making her hate the girl even more. Even if Bella had been the one to save her life many years ago. If it hadn't been for Bella the elders would have taken away all of her powers and killed her.

"Hey Bella sit over here." Aden called over to her and Angela smiled. Aden was about the only good thing Bella had going for her.

"You seem different for some reason." Aden said looking Angela up and down. "You and Reid didn't have sex did you?"

"Why jealous?" Angela teased then shook her head. "No we didn't. What would give you the idea that we had?"

"The way you where acting the next day after the meet. You seemed so distant from him."

Maybe I was over him." Angela said then smiled mischievously at him. "Maybe I missed something or someone."

Aden smiled back at her but inside his head red flags where going off. He was not sitting with Bella right know and he couldn't figure out how the switch had happened but he wasn't going to let her know that he already had her figured out.

"I think I like this difference in you." He teased playing with his hair and Angela giggled. What she didn't know was that Aden wasn't the only one who had guessed that this was not the real Bella. Sitting in the corner was Elma. She had heard about Bella's and Kaylum's fight in the car and right then she could feel that this Bella was not real. She also didn't have the fun lovingness that Bella had. This Bella was just trying to be fun and reckless. She got up and left the classroom with out anyone noticing her. She found a closet and quickly stepped inside. She took out her phone and called the only person she could think of.

"Hello?" Tyler answered tiredly.

"Tyler its Elma. You can't seriously still be in bed." Elma said rolling her eyes knowing that he was.

"Elma! Yeah Reid and I skipped our first class. I've missed hearing your voice." Tyler said and Elma smiled. She wished she could see him.

"I missed hearing yours too, but that isn't why I'm calling. I don't think we brought home the real Bella." Elma said and there was a pause on the other line.

"What do you mean?" He asked finally and by the echo of the phone he had put her on speakerphone.

"I over heard Kaylum say that Bella fought with him for the first time in their lives. I mean like an actual yelling type fight. He has also said that he feels very distant from her." Elma said and she could hear Reid make a noise in the back ground.

"Shut up Reid and listen." Tyler said back to him. "Sorry about him. He hasn't been the same since the night of the meet."

"That ok, none of us have. Any way, He said the fight was about her sleeping with Reid…" Elma started but then heard yet again a noise from Reid but she could hear what he said this time.

"We didn't do anything that night!" Reid protested.

"I know that Reid let me finish." Elma groaned. "Bella's grades have gone down big time and school comes easy to Bella. She swims now and she hates water, she wont eat soy sauce on anything and that used to be her thing when she ate. She's even hitting on Aden. I'm telling you guys this isn't Bella. She's gotten twenty detentions and they've all been deserved. I mean the old Bella used to get into trouble with people. This Bella is making trouble. She even told me that Tyler and I would never last if she got her hands on him again."

"Bella was the one that set us up." Tyler said in shock. "Wow who do you think this new Bella is?"

"Angela Land." Elma said and the door flung open. There stood Kaylum and Aden. It was surprising to find those next each other with out fighting.

"Bella's in trouble." Kaylum said nervously. "I can feel her fear."

"Kaylum can feel Bella's emotions?" Tyler asked and Elma had almost forgotten she was on the phone with him.

"Yes it's a twin thing or something. Piper can feel Phoenix's as well." Elma explained. You guys get the other two and stay at Caleb's till we call you back. I have a feeling its going to take a while to locate where the real Bella is."

"If you find out where she is I want to be there to get her back." Reid said into the phone and Elma could tell something was wrong with him.

"You know Reid we may need you to help find her. I'll ask some one to go get you." She hung up the phone and Kaylum and Aden stared at her dumbfounded.

"When did you become the one in charge?" Aden asked almost impressed.

"Ever since you guys seem to be blinded by this fake Bella." Elma said rolling her eyes and went to find the others.

Bella sighed as she felt Kaylum's own fear come over her. She had at last reached him. She had tried to reach Reid but she could never get a response from him.

_Please Bella, you have to be ok. I cant live with out you._ Bella heard a voice say and she almost cried at the sound of it.

_Please Reid. Help me._


	18. Lost Once More

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. Prom is this Saturday so I've been working a lot to have enough for my dress and every thing…I even have to buy my flowers. My date is new at this so what can I say lol. Please Review! You know you wanna!!!!**

Bella heard some one call her name and she woke up with a start. To her surprise and worry she was not in the same room she had been captive in. this room was darker and much older. It almost resembled a basement type room. She franticly looked around the room and saw a shadow sitting in the corner. The figure laughed and Bella knew it was Chase.

"Nice to see that you are a wake my dear dear Bella." Chase said with a smile. " I hope you like the new surroundings. I thought it would be harder for you to connect with your darling Reid from this faraway."

Bella eyed him carefully. She wasn't sure if he was messing with her or if he really know about her connection with Reid. By the smile on Chase's face he knew exactly what had happened the night before.

_The night before_

Reid walked out of his room with relieve that he had connected with Bella and he could still feel her presents. To his surprise she must be closer to him than they had expected. He could feel her urgency for help and hated feeling like he couldn't do anything about it. He just sat in front of the school till Phoenix picked him up in Kaylum's car.

"Kaylum must really trust you." Reid said getting into the car.

"Naw its his worry for Bella. He'd never let me drive his car if Bella's life wasn't on the line." Phoenix said with a smile but it wasn't a happy one. The rest of the ride was silent for neither of the boys new what to say. The farther Reid got from Ipswich the harder it was to keep connected with Bella. Then it he started to understand why.

"Turn around!" Reid exclaimed as he got out his cell phone. "Bella is in Ipswich!"

Phoenix looked at him for a second then turned the car around and sped back to Ipswich as Reid got a hold of Elma.

"Hello?" A girls voice said on the other end.

"Elma! I know where Bella is." Reid said and the girl laughed.

"Well aren't we a smart one Mr. Reid. But this isn't Dear little Elma. The others have some how forgotten who they are dealing with and well your on your own." The girl said and Reid realized who the girl was. It was Bella's voice but it was the fake Bella on the other line.

"Change of plans once more Phoenix. We need to go to Salem. The fake Bella have Elma and I'm guessing the others as well." Reid said calling up Tyler. Phoenix growled as he turned the car back toward Salem.

"Hello? Reid have you found Bella yet?" Tyler asked and by the noise in the back ground Caleb and Pogue where also there with him.

"No but I know she's in Ipswich. But we have a bigger problem than Bella being captured." Reid said and he soon found out he was on speaker phone because of the echo it caused.

"What do you mean by that?" Caleb asked.

"I called Elma to tell her that I know Bella is in Ipswich but the Fake Bella answered Elma's phone and it sounded like she has all of them under her control." Reid explained. He heard something break in the background and guessed it was Tyler.

"Where are you know?" Caleb asked sounding concerned.

"Phoenix and I are on our way to Salem." Reid replied.

"We'll meet you in Salem. We're on our way." Caleb said.

"Good luck with that man. We're in Kaylum's car." Reid said with a laugh. Phoenix was already toping the speedometer. Reid hung up the phone and hoped they weren't to late in saving the others.

As they reached Salem Phoenix drove to his house knowing that that's where the meeting was supposed to be held. They hoped the others would be there as well. As they reached the house all the cars where there even Bella's car. They climbed out of the car and to their surprise Tyler's hummer pulled up soon after wards. Tyler, Caleb and Pogue climbed out their eyes black.

"All right! I knew you guys would see it my way some day." Reid said as his eyes turned black. They walked into the house while Phoenix stood back knowing that he would do no good. The found the group in the basement huddled in a corner while the fake Bella look alike and Chase stood on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my fellow Brothers. How nice of you to grace us with your presents." Chase said with a laugh. The Sons of Ipswich glared.

"Where the hell is Bella you son of a bitch?" Reid asked and the Fake Bella giggled. Angela loved messing with them all.

"I'm right here Reid." She said in a sweet tone of voice. "Did you miss me?"

"You are not Bella." Reid said his anger rising. Angela looked over at Chase with a confused look. How did he know she wasn't Bella. She had thought she had tricked all of them.

"Now Reid your breaking poor Bella's heart. I brought her all the way back from Texas just to see you. Cant you see her wonderful tan." Chase said playing them a little but Reid wasn't bying into it.

"You didn't take Bella to Texas you son of a bitch. You kept her right under our noses know where the hell is she?" Reid asked and Kaylum stood. He eyed Reid and realized that Bella must have connected with him as well. He turned to Piper who looked shamefully down at the floor.

"She's talked with you hasn't she?" Chase asked sounding almost impressed. "Tell me how did she do it. Cell phone? Home phone? A Raven? Go a head tell me?"

"They're connected ass hole." Kaylum said his eyes turning black as well. "You should have sensed how close they where. There love for each other has such force its made a connection with out Reid taking Bella's power. That is something you can never get from her."

"Well in that case." Chase turned to Angela and nodded. Angela smiled and Bella's appearance dripped off of her as her own was revealed. The Sons and Daughters of Salem gasped.

"You!" Piper said in out rage. Out of all the people out there Chase had to pick the one that had history with the group. bad history.

"That's right Piper its me." Angela said with a wicked smile. "I bet Bella is wishing like hell she would have let the elders kill me when they had the change, but enstead she had to go and save my life. Isn't that the shit."

"You arrogant little whore mongrel!" Piper said as her eyes turned black. "I'm going to rip out those stupid highlights of yours and strangle you with them!"

Kaylum just grabbed Piper before she had the chance to lay a hand on Angela. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing to hold her back, but he didn't want Chase to beat her this time.

"Let me at her Kay! I'm going to kill her!" Piper growled.

"Maybe another day." Chase said eying the ceiling. "Its time for our departure dear Angela. It seems our Dear Bella is wearing off my spell faster than I had expected."

Angela wrapped her arms around Chase's waist as Chase held on to her side. He then looked over at the Son's of Ipswich. "Good day to you my dear brothers. We really must stop meeting like this. I'm beginning to think you hate me."

With that Angela and Chase disappeared.

"I wonder why he thinks that." Tyler said rolling his eyes while they went back to normal. Elma found him and wrapped her armed around him. He smiled, happy that she was safe. Every one was safe except for Bella.


	19. Rest In Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant**

**MagykGurl: Thank you for your review!**

**Maddie Miquel: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. here is the next chapter!**

**Rainydaygirl4: Yeah I'm finally glad I wrote that chapter and I'm glad I wrote this one as well! Enjoy**

**Breiscrazy: Yep they figured it out! Here is the next chapter!**

**Steves-girl: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart: Thank you. I did have a good time at prom. If you wanna see pictures go to my myspace the address is- ** woke felling very depressed. He knew from the moment his eyes opened that it was his and Bella's birthday. He had never been with out her on their birthday and the fact that Chase had her made him feel even worse.

"Kaylum?" Piper called from outside his bedroom door. Kaylum sighed and let he in. he was surprised to find every one with her. Phoenix, the Sons and Daughters of Salem and the Sons of Ipswich, all his friends where there.

"What are all you doing here?" Kaylum asked but knew it was because if the day.

"We wanted to say that Aden's decent went unbothered and that it's time for you to get your ass out of this room." Piper said. Kaylum could tell that she had been crying. Ever since they found out who Bella's imposter was Kaylum had barricaded himself in his room while Piper cried nonstop.

Kaylum shook his head. "I can't be happy today knowing that it's our eighteenth birthday and Bella is in the hands of Chase."

"She doesn't have to be there." Reid said surprising them all. He hadn't talked since the indecent, he wouldn't even talk to Tyler.

"What do you mean?" Kaylum asked.

"The other day you called me to tell me that you had seen a cave like room. You believed that Bella had sent it to you right." Tyler asked and Kaylum nodded. "Well I told Reid about it last night and he insisted we com here. Ok Reid you explain the rest."

"Bella has told me that she hears people above her." Reid explained. "Tell me Piper, does your school have a cave like basement?"

"No..." Piper started but was interrupted by her brother.

"It has an old cave like room. Its used for storage of stage props. Only a few drama club members know about it. I can get a key if you need it." Phoenix replied and Reid smiled. He was finally going to be able to save Bella.

"We won't need a key." Kaylum said pulling on some clothes over his boxers and t-shirt. "Lets go."

The group left Kaylum's room and headed down to the basement of the school. It was an old musty place. Elma who was allergic to the must started to have a sneezing fit.

"Elma maybe you should stay behind." Kaylum said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You and Phoenix go back and keep a look out."

"Will do." Phoenix said helping Elma out of the basement. Tyler watched them go sadly then fallowed the group. they found the room with out any trouble because Piper had gotten directions from Phoenix.

"This is it every one. Be ready." Piper said as her eyes turned black. As if on cue everyone else's eye turned black as well. Piper blew the door open and she gasped at the sight she saw. Chase and Angela stood with their arms crossed as if they had been waiting for them and Bella was floating next to Chase. Her eyes were closed and she looked very pail.

"Bella!" Blair screamed. Bella didn't move.

"She can't hear you." Chase said with a laugh. "You see she will only waken to a certain sound or word."

"That's right." Angela said looking up at Bella. "She has been very pathetic lately. I mean refusing to eat. She has lost a lot of power because of it."

"Bella open your god damn eyes this instant!" Piper called, but Bella didn't move she turned to the others. "Every one try to reach her. Try to break the spell with anything."

Piper turned her attention to Chase she forced some power at him and it hit him hard.

"competition. I like it." Chase said welcoming the fight. He moved away from Bella so the fight could get more advance.

"Bella snap out of it!" Kaylum cried but he had no luck. Shaking his head a tear fell from his eye and the ground started to shake. "That asshole is going to die."

"Come on Bella." Pogue tried. No luck.

"Bella! You've got to get control of this!" Caleb tried still no luck.

"You are our gift Bella." Gram said but Bella still didn't move.

"You cant let him beat you on your birthday." Christopher called but Bella still had no movement.

"We believe in you Bella. Please don't let us down." Vela and Heather said but Bella still staid motionless.

Aden started to walk up to her when Angela finally decided to get involved. She pushed him back with what little power she had but Kaylum quickly threw her aside.

"You must be the key Aden. Try." Kaylum said as another tear fell from his eye.

"Tinkerbell?" Aden said walking up to Bella. "Please babe, wake."

Bella twitched. And a pang of jealousy went through Reid at the thought of Aden being able to save her.

"Please Bella, Neverland waits. It's time to get up." Aden said and Bella groaned. But before Aden could say anything else he was thrown back by Chase into a sharp stage prop. Aden gasped and pulled away from the prop. Blood trickled down his back. Aden gasped in pain. "I forfeit my power too…."

"NO!" Vela, Heather and Blair ran to Aden's side.

"You cant die on us Aden." Blair said putting his head in her lap.

"Phoenix" Aden said and coughed up blood. He looked up at Bella and smiled. "Peter Pan has always loved you Tinkerbell."

With that Aden's eyes closed causing The Son's and Daughters of Salem to become enraged. Even if they didn't like Aden that much he was still one of them. Blair set Aden's head back on the ground and threw power at Chase's back causing him to fall. He turned around and for the first time since they had known him. They saw fear in his eyes.

"Bella!" Tyler said in surprise. She was fighting the spell. Reid raced to her. Then flew up to her so that he was now eye level with her.

"Reid god damn it your not strong enough to be doing that!" Caleb called and at the sound of Reid's name Bella's eyes flew open. She smiled to see Reid next to her but quickly began to fall out of the air. Reid grabbed her around the waist and they both slowly landed on the floor. A tear streamed down Reid's face and Bella wiped it away.

"I've missed you too." She said and leaned up giving him a passionate kiss.

"Get your ass back here you Fucking bastered." Piper yelled causing Bella to pull away. Both Reid and Bella turned to find Chase had disappeared.

"He got scared and left." Caleb said with a smile. "I guess he under estimated the power of Salem."

"That was his mistake." Bella said with a smile. She soon lost control of her legs and collapsed into Reid's arms. "I'm weaker than I though it was."

"Your also skinnier." Reid said sounding worried. Bella was already skinny and know she looked supermodel skinny. "Lets get you to a bed so that you can rest."

"No, no more beds." Bella said shaking her head. "Just get me out…"

She looked past Reid to Aden's lifeless body. A tear streamed down her face and she shook her head. "Out of all the people he could kill he killed the one I have the most history with. But I'm glad it wasn't Reid. Chase is going to pay for this."

Reid picked Bella up and they headed out fallowed by every one else. When they got to the exit they found Elma bent over Phoenix.

"Oh my God, Phoenix, what happened to you?" Piper said racing to his side.

"I…I have power." Phoenix said with a shaky voice. He looked up at his sister questionably. "Who?"

"Aden." Piper said and Phoenix let out a sigh.

"Aden's gone?" Elma said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Piper nodded and Elma wiped her tears away and stood up. She looked at the other Daughters of Salem and knew they where all thinking the same thing. They all secretly loved Aden even if it was just a little. They would never be able to forget him.


	20. You are my sweetest downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Sorry its taking me so long to finish this. I've been working at a summer camp that had no computer and I've been busy looking after kids 24/7 so I'll try my best to update when I can! Please R&R ! And thanks to all of your Reviews!**

"You are my sweetest down fall. I loved you first. I loved you first. Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth. I have to go. You had to go. Your hair was long when we first met. Samson went back to be. A upon his head. Ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed. And history books for got about us and the Bible didn't mention us. Oh the Bible didn't mention us not even once. You are my sweetest down fall. I loved you first. I loved you first. Beneath the stars came falling on our heads but they're just a light. They're just a light. Your hair was long when we first met. Samson came to my bed and told me that my hair was red. Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed. Oh I cut his hair myself one night with a pair of dull scissors in the yellow light. And he told me I had done alright and kissed me till the morning light. Morning light. And kissed me till the morning light. Samson went back to bed with a upon his head. He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed. Oh we couldn't bring the columns down no we couldn't destroy a single one. And history books forgot about us and the Bible didn't mention us. Not even once. You are my sweetest downfall. I loved you first." When the song stopped, Bella stepped out of the shadow of the near by tree. Her eyes filled with tears. Every one around her watched as she leaned over Aden's grave. She placed a single black rose on his grave.

"History books forgot about us." She said placing Aden's necklace around the rose. "And the Bible didn't mention us. Not even once. This is for you Aden. My first love and my first friend."

A flash of light came from Bella and the dirt that covered Aden's grave turned into a great marble memorial. The black rose stuck in the middle along with the necklace. Graved in to the stone read. Aden Samson 1989-2007. History Books forgot about you. But we never will.-The Sons and Daughters of Salem.

Kaylum walked up to Bella and brought her back to the group. It had been three days since his actual funeral but the Salem crew could not give him a proper memorial with all the other people around. So they had waited bringing the Ipswich group as well. For some reason the Ipswich boys stayed back watching Bella and the other girls cry over their lost friend. They knew now that Aden was more to them than just an annoying friend. Each girl had once loved him and some of that love was still present.

"Lets go get something to eat." Kaylum said to the rest of the group. He turned to Phoenix and smiled. It was good to have his best friend around at things he had not been able to before. Thanks to Aden anyway.

"Lets go to Nicky's" Bella said with a smile. "I need a cheer up."

"We'll meet you all there." Caleb said with a smile. He missed hanging out with the Salem group and not being worried about being attacked. Bella took a hold of Reid's hand. He looked down at her with a small smile. He had been a little distant from her for the past week.

"Remember Reid, I love you." She reminded him, but it didn't mater. He was jealous of Aden even though he was no longer with them. Aden and Bella had a relationship that he wanted with her. Even though Aden had cheated on Bella she still had feelings for him. And when they had been together Reid could tell that there was still something between them. Because of that Bella couldn't love Reid all of her heart. Part of her heart still belonged to Aden.

"I know." He said looking down at her. Kaylum looked over at Piper and sighed they both saw the difference in Reid.

"Come one Bella. We need to go get dressed into something sexy." Piper said pulling Bella away from Reid glaring at him in a knowing look. She took Bella to the car and drove away with Elma and Blair. When they got to the school they quickly changed into their favorite outfits. Bella's was a cute punk pink and black skirt with a small chain at the side and a black shirt with pink writing saying Got to love a little magic. And the Harry Potter sign on the back. Piper looked her best friend up and down smiling.

"If Reid can take his eyes off you tonight then he's gay." Piper said and the rest of the girls laughed. The girls headed out and met the boys at Nickys. Bella wasn't surprised to see Reid and Tyler playing Aaron and his boys at pool. The others where playing foosball.

Reid looked up in the middle of his shot and froze at the sight of Bella. She really did look good. He took his shot with out even looking at the table and made it into the corner pocket with out using.

"Hum. Well I guess he isn't gay." Piper said with a snicker. "Because that boy is staring at you like he's never seen you before and he's scared he'll never see you again."

"Piper be good." Bella said with a laugh.

"No the song is Johnny be good." Kaylum said coming up behind Piper and putting his arms around her. Piper pushed him off and rolled her eyes. Elma and Bella walked over to where Reid and Tyler where and the boys seemed very happy to see their girls.

"What the hell do you girls think you are doing?" Aaron asked at the sight of them. "There are no girls allowed over here unless they put out. And from what I heard you two are still very innocent."

"Watch it Aaron our your going to get your ass kicked." Reid said taking a step towards him.

"By who Garwin. Your out numbered at the moment." Bella looked around. It was true. Aaron seemed to have three new guys backing him up along with the old three.

"No Aaron. It's you who is out numbered." Phoenix said walking up behind them with the rest of the Ipswich and Salem crew. Aaron looked at them all in disgust.

"Maybe next time Garwin you'll finish your own fight." Aaron said angrily.

"Oh no he'll finish it." Piper said with a smirk. "We just came over to watch."

At that Reid swung hard at Aaron's side and made contact. Aaron doubled over holding his sided.

"See." Bella said kissing Reid but she noticed he wasn't kissing her back like he used too. Bella let him go with a sigh. She looked him straight in the eye and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Bella what's wrong." Reid asked reaching out to her but she pulled away.

"I don't think you love me as much as you once did Reid." Bella said her words full of pain. "I have to let you go so you may figure out for yourself. I don't want to get hurt."

"Bella…I don't…I don't understand." Reid said with a look so heart breaking Bella had to turn away.

"I can feel the difference between us Reid. Its not the same worm feeling like before. It feels forced and I don't want to tie you down when you could be making a girl you really truly love as happy as you have made me." Bella said and before he could react she walked out the door tears streaming down her face. Reid looked around at Tyler with a look Tyler had never seen on his best friend before. A silent tear fell from Reid's eye. For the first time in his life, he was crying in front of people that were not his "brothers".

Kaylum came around the corner looking very pissed off. But when he saw the look on Reid's face he realized what had happened to his sister. He walked up to Reid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man. She doesn't know what she's doing." Kaylum said quietly. "She'll realize that you where made for each other. You're the prophecy couple. I feel it."

"Prophecy? What fucking prophecy?" Reid asked and the Sons and Daughters of Salem froze. Maybe The Son's of Ipswich didn't know about the prophecy of the chosen couple.


	21. Reid's present

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Covenant**

**AN: yeah I know ****its**** been awhile since I updated. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it! **

"I cant believe you broke up with him Bella." Piper said sitting on Bella's next to Bella as she messed with Elma's hair. Bella just rolled her eyes. Both her friends had been giving her a hard time for breaking up with Reid. She rolled her eyes as the ring tone from her phone sang out "Oh oh why did you have to go away from all my love" Me Love from Sean Kingston. It was the ringer she changed to him after the break up.

"That is the seventh time he has called me this hour." Bella said turning off her phone. "If people want to talk to me they are going to have to call one of you two."

Bella's friends rolled her eyes. And gave each other a look Bella didn't like. "What was that look for?"

"We sort of told Reid about the prophecy." Elma said and Piper smacked her on the arm.

"Its not that we are saying that its you guys. Hell it could be me and one of them for all we know. Or even little Elma and ikle little Tyler wiler." Piper said fast then paused at the look of confusion on Bella's face. "Oh my god. The elders never told you about the prophecy. Holly shit you really are the chosen one."

"Uh what prophecy?" Bella said getting angry but taking it better than Reid.

"It is said that there will be a woman born from the line of Salem and a man from the line of Ipswitch will fall in love. The elders say that the strength of their love breaks the spell on the Ipswich men and the lines are able to bare daughters. They also say the love breaks the spell of the addiction of power to all around them. We just all thought that since Reid was not battling with his addiction around you that you two were the chosen couple." Piper explained. "But know that I know you are the right girl. I'm just not sure if Reid was the right man."

"Do you mean that I was just attracted to Reid because he was from Ipswich, it wasn't because I actually loved him?" Bella said as a tear streamed down her face.

"No." Elma said holding Bella's hand. "You loved him because of who he was. You loved Reid because damn it he was Reid."

"OH OH why'd you have to go away from all my love" Bella's song sang and Bella picked it up this time.

"Bella?" Reid asked desperately.

"I love you know Reid. But I cant guarantee how I will feel tomorrow or the day after that. So let me just tell you this. I need some time to think and get over the mess that is screwing up how I feel and when I figure out what I feel I need to know you will be ok with what ever I choose." Bella said and Piper and Elma sighed.

"I'd wait a lifetime for you." Reid said and hung up the phone.

Bella stayed away from the group up till the day of Reid's birthday. She came out of no where when the Ipswich guys were eating lunch in their school cafeteria. Caleb and Pogue saw her first because Tyler and Reid had their backs to her. She walk up behind Reid and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She whispered something in his ear and walked away. Before he had time to turn around and watch her leave she was already out of sight.

"What did she say?" Caleb asked he smiled at the sighted of his friend smiling again.

"She has a gift for me but she cant give it to me till after I ascend. And she says that she has figured things out." Reid said but he still smiled. He had a feeling it was in his favor.

Bella put on a sexy flowy black skirt and a tight black spaghetti strap shirt with a hot pink bow around the middle of it. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. Kaylum was sitting on her bed giving her a knowing smile.

"Stop looking at me like that ya little shit." Bella said with a laugh and threw a thing of lipstick at him. Kaylum caught it and just shook his head.

"I knew you loved him." Kaylum said standing up. "Just make sure you know what you are doing before you do it."

"Yes oh so smart brother of mine." Bella said then looked up at the clock. Reid had ascended five minutes before that. Bella smiled and patted her brother on her shoulder. "I have a date."

Bella disappeared and Kaylum rolled his eyes she seemed to like doing that lately.

Bella reappeared out side of the old burned down barn and looked around. She hoped she didn't miss him. "Reid?"

She looked around but he was no where to be found. Bella's heart started to beat hard against her chest. "Reid god damn it where the hell are you?"

"Bella." Reid called but Bella's heart fell at the sound of his raspy voice. She turned around and there Reid was leaning against the barn. He was humped over and seemed to bee worn out. Bella raced to his side.

"Was is Chase? Reid what happened?" Bella asked and Reid smiled at the sight of her worried face. He had missed her.

"No it wasn't Chase. It was the power that I got. I almost didn't make it Bella." Reid said walking with Bella to Tyler's hummer. He looked at her again and this time the worry didn't make him smile he grabbed her and pushed her up against the hummer and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and swayed as though the kiss had taken most of his strength.

"Get into the car." Bella said helping him over to the passenger side of the hummer. "I'll drive you to your dorm and your girl is going to take care of you."

"I love you so much." Reid said then slipped off into a deep sleep.


	22. Elma's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Covenant.**

**AN: Hey I think I'm getting very close to the end of the story so please I need all the reviews I can get!**

When Reid woke up the next morning he found himself in his dorm room in sweat paints only. He looked around the room and saw no one around. Tyler's bed was made up as though he hadn't been there in awhile and his clothes were picked up. Reid looked at the clock. It was 4:00 and he still couldn't find out were his room mate was. Then as if from thin air Bella was standing in front of him holding a hot cup of what smelled like chicken soup.

"Bella?" Reid said sitting up.

"Take it easy." Bella said pushing him back down. She placed the bowl of soup on the night stand and sat down on Reid's bed next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked. "I mean I thought you weren't talking to me."

Bella looked at him with a worried look and the night of his ascending flashed back to him. He gave Bella a hug. And when he pulled away he could tell she was wishing for more. He smiled and leaned into her but she caught him by surprise when she pushed him away. She laughed at the look on his face and climbed on top of him so she sat on his stomach. She grabbed his hands and slammed them down above his head then leaned in and kissed him. Reid smiled. He liked it when the girl tried to talk control. But he had a surprise for Bella. When bella loosened her grip on his hands Reid got his hand loose and wrapped his arms around her waist. And brought her under him. The look of surprise on her face was priceless.

"Feisty aren't you." Bella said with a low sexy voice. Reid laughed and kissed again passionately biting her lip a little as the kiss ended. He looked down at her and saw the longing she was trying to hide in her eyes. He slowly reached down to the edge of her shirt and teasingly brought it up and over her head. He gasped at the sight of her.

"What?" Bella asked hoping she didn't do something wrong.

"Nothing. Its just that your so beautiful I don't want to just have sex with you." Reid said looking deep into her eyes. " I want to show you off. I want to save you till I can't handle it any more."

"then we'll wait." Bella said kissing his neck. And slid out from under him. Reid kicked himself for saying it. Bella put her shirt back on and smiled back at Reid.

"You've been out for two weeks. Eat the soup I brought. I made it so you know it has to be good." Bella said with a smile Reid looked up at her in surprise. He didn't know he was out for that long.

"That mean's Tyler's birthday…" Reid said looking down. It was three days after his.

"Tyler's birthday may have come and past but today is Elma's. when she ascends it every one of us has ascended. This is like the big ascending day. So you need to get better. Out of bed and meet us at Nikeys at 8:00 so we can party till 12:30." Bella said with a wink.

"I'll be there." Reid said with a smile.

* * *

When Bella and Piper entered Nikeys with Elma in between them it was the first time they felt over looked. The best part of it was that every ones eyes were on Elma. She had this different look to her that day. Not just that she was going to be 18 it was her skin tone which looked darker. Her hair that looked deeper and her eyes that looked brighter. Even her face looked even more beautiful than before. Tyler could take his eyes off of her.

"Your boy toy is drooling." Piper said nudging her friend playfully. Elma smiled and walked over to Tyler. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss.

"WOOOOO!" Bella and Piper wooped causing both Elma and Tyler to blush. That's when Bella saw Reid sit down next to Tyler. Bella smiled and walked over to him but before she had the chance to get to him Kira came between them and flirtatiously played with Reid's hair.

"Hey there Mr. Garwin. I've missed seeing you around school." She said and Reid gave her a disgusted look.

"Excuse me Kira." Bella said lightly pushing her away and sitting on Reid's lap. She kissed him like they had never kissed before and she turned back to Kira. "Ok go on. I was enjoying you trying to make it with my man. Because I know he wasn't falling for it."

"He has once." Kira said glaring down at Bella. "And I'm sure he'd rather not stick with the down grade he's reseaving. I heard your pants stay on."

"Yeah that way I'm not known as the school slut unlike you." Bella said and Kira glared and walked away.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean…..But it was worth it." Reid said thinking about the kiss.

Lucky for the group they stayed out of trouble long enough to stay till they left for Elma's ascending. They all left and headed to the Elma's house. When they got their everyone looked up at it in awe. No one had ever seen her house and it was twice the size as any of theirs.

"Damn Girl why the hell do you always hang out at my house if you have all this." Piper said getting off the back of Pogue's bike. They seemed to be really good friends after their last ride together.

"It's lonely when you're the only one in the house. I mean the elders only come around once a month." Elma explained. They had forgotten that Elma's family was the protectors of the elder house but ever since her father had died Elma had the whole house to herself. Elma started to shake and every one knew she was about to ascend.

"Well isn't that just sweet. You all come to watch the last daughter ascend." A voice said from behind them and every single one of their eyes went dark. They turned around to see Chase standing there with Angela by his side. He laughed at the sight of their black eyes. "Nice to see you all too."

"You stay away from her Chase." Bella threatened. But he just laughed.

"I'm here for you dear Bella. But if I have to kill the rest of them to get to you I will." Chase said as Elma let out a scream of pain behind the group. She started to rise in the air as light swirled around her. As the light hit her chest it turned pink or purple. Chase watched intently then looked back at Bella. He new that the colors that came from her were blue and purple. But the look of Elma and the change in her started to make him think that Elma was the Prophecy woman.


	23. Dearest Elma

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Covenant**

**AN: Couple more chapters and this story ****is**** going to be finished! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

Bella knew the look Chase had in his eye and she didn't like it. Not for the fact that he no longer believed she was the Gift but because she knew what he wanted with Elma. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward.

"Leave her alone Chase." Bella demanded. "Just take me."

Chase looked over at Bella and her eyes went back to normal as she walked towards him. She was willing to give herself for Elma.

"Bella no!" Reid demanded taking a step forward. Bella lightly pushed him back into Caleb with her power as she took another step.

"Dear Bella what I wouldn't have given you to tell me that a minute ago." Chase said with a flick of his finger he sent her flying. She hit a tree hard, knocking her out cold.

"Bella!" Kaylum and Reid cried out. Reid's eyes blazed with anger. "Your going to pay for that."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Chase said sarcastically. His eyes flared he moved his arms as if he was adjusting his sleeves on his jacket and the whole group flew up in the air landing in random places. Heather, Chris, Pogue, and Blair were knocked out cold. Phoenix landed in tree and got a branch threw the shoulder. The rest landed on the ground. With no injuries. Chase walked up to Elma and the others could not move. She just got done ascending and fell to the ground panting for air.

"Elma, Elma, Elma. Dearest Elma." Chase said with a smile he lifted his hand and Elma lifted off the ground till she came face to face with him. Chase looked her up and down and smirked as if he liked what he was seeing. "I have waited along time for this moment Dear Elma…..Ah."

A branch pierced threw his shoulder. He turned around to see Bella standing behind him. She looked angry and at the same time tired.

"Angela. Take care of her." Chase said and Angela smiled. She walked towards Bella and threw a ball of power at her but Bella was no longer there. She was between Elma and Chase.

"Did you miss me or something Bella?" Chase asked with a twitch of his hand he meant to send her flying but she had already disappeared again. She showed up again three seconds later.

"Don't play with me Chase. Leave her out of this." Bella demanded. Chase glared at her out of the side of his eye he could see Tyler getting to his feet and so did Bella. Catching Chase off guard Bella send Elma flying into Tyler's arms and with her other hand send Chase flying. Chase caught himself and shook it off. He smiled at Bella. She had gotten stronger.

"Don't play with you huh." Chase said disappearing and reappearing right behind Bella. He was so close to her she could feel him breath. "But you're my favorite toy."

Bella turned around but he was gone by the time she got all the way around. She looked around and to her horror he was standing in front of Tyler who had Elma behind him.

"Touch her and I finish you." Tyler threatened but Chase just laughed. He reached out for Elma and Tyler powered up. He grabbed Elma and brought her close to him as a ball of power came from him. Its strength was so powerful it threw chase hard into a sharp tree trunk.

Bella walked up to Chase as he gasped for air. "Now…Die."

"Wait… I forfeit my power to…" Chase started but Bella sent a ball of power threw his heart before he had a chance to answer.

"None of us want the power of a pig." Bella said and turned towards every one else. It was over after ten months.


	24. Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Covenant**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! The song in Chapter 20 is Samson by**** Regina ****Spektor****. And the song in this chapter is Why By ****Avril****Lavigne****. I hope you read and Reivew!**

After they got cleaned the group met in Elma's living room.

"So who was he going to forfeit his powers to?" Elma asked and Bella shrugged. She had a feeling it would have been Angela who was killed by an angry Piper.

"I cant believe the power that came from baby boy." Bella said playing with his hair. "I mean I had to use all my power just to stay in place."

"Elma was helping me." Tyler admitted. And Elma gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So was Chase right?" Bella asked looking around till she laid eyes on Piper who shook her head.

"The elders would have known." Piper said but didn't sound sure. "But there is only one way to find out. And we wont know till that happens."

Elma and Tyler blushed which gave the group a huge surprise. Bella who had been sitting on Reid's lap next to Tyler and Elma turned so fast on Reid's lap her hair slapped him hard in the face.

"Wow wow wow wow….when the hell did that happen?" Bella asked with even more surprise than the rest.

"We wanted to play it safe. You know just incase Chase came back some how. And if he was right about me I thought we mine as well put it to the test." Elma said then smiled at Tyler. They had the total opposite affect Piper and Kaylum had. Bella turned to her brother and the look of pain crossed his face. He really did love Piper.

"I never thought I'd see the day Elma lost herself before Bella did." Piper said and every one laughed except for Bella.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked sounding a little hurt.

"Are you kidding me we all thought the moment Reid ascended you'd lose yourself to him." Pogue said with a laugh. "I mean its not as if he's saved himself for you."

Bella looked over at Pogue then back at Reid. "What does he mean by that?"

"Uh…nothing babe." Reid said glaring over at Poge.

"He slept with Kira and two of her friends while you two were on break." Kaylum announced and Bella could feel her heart fall. She stood up and took Reid's hands in hers.

"Reid I love you, but you need to sort out your priorities. Me or sleeping around. I know how you used to be before I came along and I need to know you have changed. So Graduation is in three weeks. I'm giving you until then to figure out what you want. If you want me. I'll be waiting." Bella said as a tear streamed down her face. She disappeared and Piper and Elma disappeared right after her.

"Good going Kaylum." Reid said getting in Kaylum's face.

"She's my sister Reid. I look after her and if telling her the truth about one of my friends is what I have to do to protect her later then I will." Kaylum said talking a step forward. "Don't judge me Reid. You don't know what its like to have a sister. Especially one like Bella."

"Just get out of my face." Reid said angrily and Kaylum laughed. He turned away and disappeared then reappeared in Bella's room. He didn't get two words out before he got kicked out by Piper. It was hard to see his sister that upset.

The next weekend was Karaoke weekend at Nikeys and it was the first time they got Bella out of her room except for class. When they walked in Tyler met them at the door.

"Oh hey Bella what's going on?" Tyler asked and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know what he's doing or who." Bella said but every one around her could tell she was hurt. She walked in and saw Reid showing a blond girl how to shoot a pool stick. She rolled her eyes and walked right past him with out a second glance. Bella walked up to the Karaoke machine and found a song. She stepped up to the mike and looked right at Reid when the music started.

"Why, do you always do this to me? Why, couldn't you just see through me? How come, you act like this. Like you just don't care at all." Bella still didn't take her eyes off Reid but he finally looked up and if realizing she was there for the first time stepped away from the blond. Bella just kept on singing. "Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall? I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far awayI can feel, I can feel you baby, why?"

"It's not supposed to feel this way I need you, I need you More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me, do you think we could last forever? Tell me, why?" Bella sang and a tear started to stream down her face as the rain started to lightly hit the window behind her. "Hey, listen to what we're not saying Let's play, a different game than what we're playing Try, to look at me and really see my heart Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart? I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away I can feel, I can feel you baby, why It's not supposed to feel this way I need you, I need you More and more each day It's not supposed to hurt this way I need you, I need you, I need you Tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me, you think we could last forever? Tell me, why?"

Reid started to walk up to the stage to comfort her but Kaylum held out his hand stopping him in his tracks. Bella just finished the song. "So go and thing about whatever you need to think about. Go on and Dream about whatever you need to dream about. And come back to me when you know just how you feel. You feel. I can feel. I can feel you near me, even though you're far away. I can feel I can feel you baby, why? It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you. I need you. More and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you, I need you, I need you. Tell me. It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you, I need you more and more each day. It's not supposed to hurt this way. I need you , I need you, I need you tell me, are you and me still together? Tell me , do you think we could last forever? Tell me. Why?"

On the last word Bella left the stage and walked out of Nikeys and disappeared into the night disappointed in Reid once again.


	25. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Covenant**

**AN: Well here it is the ending. Wow it just doesn't seem right but here it is. Let me know what you think!**

Graduation came and went. Piper was Valedictorian and Bella was salutatorian for Salem High school and for Valedictorian at Ipswich was Caleb and salutatorian was Kira. There was also a big surprise at Elma's graduation party. Tyler purposed to her and she said yes. The biggest surprise was Reid who brought Kira to the Ipswich graduations. Bella just shook her head. She knew it was too good to be true.

"So what are you doing after this Bella?" Kira asked but before letting her speak Kira interrupted. "I'm going to Harvard to study law. That's were Reid is going as well you know."

"That's good to know." Bella said walking away from Kira before she ripped her head off. She went to find some one else to brighten up her mood. She saw Kaylum talking to Reid by the drinks so she walked on over. She took her brothers arm and dragged him away from Reid be he could finish his next sentence.

"What was that for?" Kaylum asked and then he saw Kira in Reid's arms. He shook his head and turned to his sister. "That whole conversation was about you. He asked me if you had been seeing others . and there he is with Kira of all people."

Reid pushed Kira away and walked away and Kira stomped after him.

"Why wont you just give me more than just friends Reid. I gave up Aaron for you." Kira said angrily. Bella froze at the sound of the conversation.

"Because I don't like you that way Kira. God just go back to Aaron you annoyed me less that way." Reid demanded.

"This is about Bella isn't it." Kira said and Bella rolled her eyes. She knew she'd be brought into this some how. "Well forget about her. I've been testing her all this time and she is so over you. It time you do the same."

"Wow isn't that my choice to be over him?" Bella said before Reid could say anything. "Because if you think I'm over him then you haven't seen me cry myself to sleep at nights or after I get a call from on of the Ipswich guys and I hear his voice in the background."

"Bella." Reid said walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist. Bella started to cry and leaned into him. "Bella I never stopped loving you. I just didn't think you cared any more."

"I never stopped retard." Bella said and both Reid and Bella laughed. Reid took a deep breath then got down on one knee. Bella gasped. "Oh my god."

"Bella I cant live with out you. The last past three weeks have killed me. Please when I ask you this say yes." Reid reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a ring box. He opened it and there was the most gorgous ring Bella had ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

"Well let me think on that." Bella said then smiled. "What the hell. I love you so I say yes."

By the end of the month Caleb purposed to Sara she said yes. Pogue purposed to Blair and to every ones surprise she said yes. Phoenix started to date Pogue's ex girlfriend Kate and she's a two weeks along. Heather and Christopher eloped. And Piper and Kaylum still have troubles being together.

Bella and Reid waited till their hunnymoon to sleep together. The moment was so magical and from that day things have changed.

Caleb and Sara have four beautiful daughters. All full of power. The oldest name is Rae the second is Jamie the third is Tara and the last girl is Alexandra.

Pogue and Blair had two kids a boy and a girl. The boy was oldest named Lex and the girls name was Lilly.

Piper and Kaylum no longer had trouble being together and got married. They had three kids. Two boys and a girl the boys were twins by the name of Davie and Heath. The girl was Ira

Heather and Christopher moved away and didn't get back in touch with the group ever again.

Elma and Tyler had six kids three boys three girls. Faith, Greg, Natalie, Mark, Wren, Kyle.

Bella and Reid also had six kids and they moved in next to Elma and Tyler. Their kids names were Aden, Joey, Echo, Tyra, Ash, Estee.


	26. Chapter 26

**Since I love every one who read s my stories.**** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of some other stories that aren't getting reviews. Never Forgotten Past is one. ****Lets**** Go Down In ****Historty****Born Enemies.****The ****Newsie's**** Angel.****The Love of Two.**** I would really love it if you would I need to know if I should keep going with them or stop. I want at least 10 reviews on each before I can start or finish any other stories. Thank you lots and ****lolts**


End file.
